


Cherry Wine

by rainbowfan4life



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Elves, F/F, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sirens, Slow Burn, Vampire Lena Luthor, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowfan4life/pseuds/rainbowfan4life
Summary: Vampires and other 'mythical' beings and creatures haven't gotten along for years. The relationship between two women from different clans may change that.





	1. Hot or Cold

She trails her pale fingertips slowly down his chest mapping the rise and fall as they lean against the door of the hotel room. Lena had made sure to avoid all the cameras, the ones in the lobby and the elevator and even the ones in the hallway.

"What's your blood type Mr Edge?" the brunette breathed out. 

"What" the man asked eyes hungry as he observed the woman tracing her manicured fingernails up his chest and to his neck.

" Why does it matter?" He asked leaning forward to try to capture the woman's lips only to be pushed back against the door with more force than he think could come from the woman.

" I have something special planned," she whispers kissing him slowly and deeply and then pulling back his lips chasing after hers. "I knew you were a freak, O positive I believe," the man grins as the woman turns around so he could unzip her dress. He places slow kisses across her shoulder as he sweeps her hair to the side to slide the zipper of the dress down.

She turns back around to face him her green eyes beginning to glow slightly she blinks and it's gone. " You have no idea," she tip toes up to his ear to whisper. " Lay down ," she orders in a chilling voice placing a kiss at his neck. " Yes ma'am," he complies taking off towards the bed, the bedsheets deep red and satin.

" These sheets are my favourite colour," Lena muses. " I bet," Morgan says laying down on the bed leaning back on his elbows. The brunette steps out of her dress her red lace undergarments contrasting beautifully against pale skin.

" Do you want the heels on or off," she asks biting her bottom lip. " Keep them on," Morgan says staring at the goddess before him the moonlight from the windows casting natural light across her skin.

She looked nothing short of inviting. He is hypnotized by the woman. She walks over to him in her heels and lingerie and from the bulge in his pants Lena can tell he is excited.

She crawls up unto the bed slowly like a lioness observing her prey, circling in on him. "Somebody is excited ," the brunette teases as she swings her long toned legs over his waist sitting in his lap. He nods quickly and Lena chuckles at his silent confirmation. She leans down to kiss his lips, a soft peck, teasing at its best.

" You want to know why red is my favourite colour?" The woman asks her hands trailing down his sides. She doesn't wait for him to answer before she is speaking again. " Its because it reminds me of one of my favourite things in the world."

Her eyes begin to glow again but this time she doesn't blink it away. " And what is that?" He asks his rough hands grabbing her thighs. She looks down at them in disgust and then breaks into a sickeningly sweet smile. She laces her thin fingers with his grabbing his hands off her thighs.

"How about we play a game Mr Edge?" Lena whispers out in a voice that has the hairs on the back of the man's neck standing at attention. She grabs the tie hanging around his neck that she made him keep on when he took off his shirt and wraps it around his wrists tying it to the bed frame.

" What's it called?" The man asks turned on even more by the woman's actions. The brunette smiles at his willingness to please.

" Its called hot or cold, you guess what it is that I like so much that it makes my favourite colour red, you guess close to correct answer, things get hot" she runs her hand towards his crotch stopping just before the waistband of his pants "... you guess wrong and things get cold," she runs her hands back up to the center of his chest.

"You're one of the smartest men I've ever met I have no doubt that you'll figure it out," her eyes begin to glow even more becoming a bit more noticeable but not by the man as his lust filled thoughts run wild, he thinks nothing of it brushing it off as the reflection from the light. He smiles at her praise enjoying the way his ego is being stroked.

He goes to speak but she places a finger at his lips. "Only 3 guesses," she warns before removing her finger. "Ok," he breathes out trying to shift to gain some friction but a strong hand on his chest stops his movements. She smiles at him wickedly.

" What's your first guess?" Lena asks beginning to trail kisses across his chest breaking his focus momentarily.

" Is it red roses?" He breathes out. " Cold, second guess?" Lena says kissing further up his chest.

"Is it strawberries? chocolate covered maybe," he looks at her hungrily. "Cold, this is your last one...choose wisely Mr Edge." The brunette kisses further up coming to stop at his neck, she ghosts her lips across it.

"You are an extremely elegant and classy lady sooo my final answer isss.. Is it red wine?" He asks hopeful. Lena smiles against his neck, "Cold," Lena says darkly.

" You're close though I must admit, they have common characteristics...they're both red obviously and I drink them both, they sustain me but in different ways." Morgan swallows and Lena can feel it against her lips, she leans back to look at the man the lust in his eyes replaced by fear and disbelief.

" You're one of them," he spits out.

" Shhhhhh, that's enough talking.... actually I'm sorry where are my manners, do you have any final words Mr. Edge?" Lena drawls out her smile gets wider to expose her canines and they grow longer coming to rest on her bottom lip.

" You're a monster!" He shouts trying to get out from beneath her but she is much stronger than him. She laughs darkly

" That reminds me of one of my favourite quotes actually, would you like to hear it?" before he can reply she begins reciting the quote.

"To attempt the destruction of our passions is the height of folly. What a noble aim is that of the zealot who tortures himself like a madman in order to desire nothing, love nothing, feel nothing, and who, if he succeeded, would end up a complete monster - Denis Diderot" With those words she sank her fangs into his neck, her head spinning with pleasure as she fed.

She sucked until his struggle dissipated, until his heart slowed and all signs of life left his body. Until there was nothing left but coldness.

The brunette rose up from his body and licked her lips clean. She strolls gracefully to her garment getting back into it and throwing her coat over her frame. Lena walks over to the balcony of the room pulling out a cigarette and lighter from her purse. She flicks the lighter and brings it to the cigarette at her lips gazing out at the city below her like a queen observing her kingdom. 


	2. Leather

Lena sits in the back of the carriage, the faint sound of horse hooves beating against the trail to her mansion, the one thing that reminded her of her family's fortune. Lena had given up her spot as a royal to pursue a life of what she believed to be integrity.

Her parents although disapproving of her choice, did not cut her off completely. Whether it be for the avoidance of the shame of having their name be whispered among common folk of their clan or the tiny drops of humanity they had left that fueled their decision, Lena cannot be completely sure. She thinks the former sounds like a better bet.

Her family had enjoyed centuries of killing innocents. She remembers summers when she was younger where her parents would take trips to the South of France to one of their many estates where they would hunt humans like animals in the grape and olive fields.  
" Their blood will make the harvest sweeter," her mother would say before she latched unto an unsuspecting victim's neck draining them and allowing some of their blood to trickle down into the soil beneath their hunting boots.  
" Nobody here is innocent," her father would say as he let loose large groups of men dressed in jail uniforms. This did not make Lena feel any better about what they were doing. Lena had never taken much joy in that part of being a vampire, the bloodthirst, the hunt.

She walks through the front door of her home before tipping the carriage driver handsomely. The horse carriage business had taken a hit in her town since automobiles had become more common but she still quite enjoyed the carriage rides. They had mostly been used for short tours of the town but since she was a loyal customer the coachman was generous taking her wherever she wished. 

The sounds of the horses galloping up her driveway gave her an inexplicable sense of calm and she can't tell if it's her nostalgia that craves things of the past or the fact that riding in carriages in a town that was no longer completely fond of carriage rides means  that she doesn't have to try as hard to avoid people. It's mere hours before the sun is up and the air that fills her lungs reminds her of places she's been before and places she hasn't. It's not cold for her but yet she pulls her coat tighter over her revealing dress, it's done more out of the habit of trying to fit in rather than out of necessity.

Lena closes the door behind her, the room is as dark as night. She catches two scents drifting around the house. The brunette rolls her eyes as she listens closer to hear that one of the heartbeats are very near and she already knows what's coming.

  
Lena counts to 3 in her head while making her movements as normal as possible so as not to give away anything. She flicks the light on slowly and immediately ducks as a knife sticks into the wooden door right where her head was.

She runs forward grabbing the knife from the black leather leg strap sheath at her thigh throwing it at her attacker but they duck charging at her at and spearing her unto the floor.

They end up in the room off to the side of the wide entryway.  
The back of Lena's knees hits a piece of furniture and she and her attacker flip over backwards and apart from one another. They both scramble for weapons and Lena is quicker than her opponent grabbing throwing stars from a hidden compartment under her coffee table.

She throws them one after the other at the attacker all of the stars missing them by a nano second and landing in a straight line on the wall side by side as the woman runs at superhuman speed. The attacker grabs a sword off the wall sliding it out of it's sheath with practiced ease.

  
" Surrender!" the voice of the woman shouts and it echoes throughout the house.  
" Not a chance!" Lena shouts doing a front flip and grabbing two blades off of the opposite wall that hung together in the shape of an an X.

The attacker gestures at Lena with her index finger to come closer. They walk around each other for awhile looking for an opening then the charge into one another, their swords clash.  
Every time Lena or the attacker thinks they have won the other counter maneuvers or rolls their way from danger. They both become slightly winded after awhile of swords clashing and trying to overpower the other. Some of the attacker's moves are new but still familiar enough for her to take advantage of weaknesses.

She has an idea and puts it into motion. She parts from her sword fight retreating to the opposite end of the room. The woman is partially confused and attempts to regain her composure by readjusting her stance.  
Lena follows suit and they charge at each other again but instead of meeting her opponent in another sword clash she does a roundhouse kick knocking the sword out of her opponents hands and then sidestepping into a maneuver where she can grab the woman from behind.

The woman wraps her arms around Lenas neck and drops foreward landing on one of her knees and using her bodyweight to pull Lena forward over her back and sprawling her out in front of her. Lena reaches forward in one motion to grab the woman down and flipping them over so that she is pinning the woman beneath her body.  
She brings both swords down on her opponents neck to rest gently at her throat to which the woman's bursts out into laughter and Lena joins in.

"You haven't lost your touch at all," the woman says staring into Lena's eyes.  
" You either Sam, I see my parents don't have your talents wasting away," Lena smiles back.  
"I'm still very much good at doing things, thank you very much," Sam responds playfully punching Lena in her shoulder.

Sam huffs out air dramatically, " Are you gonna stop squishing my lungs now or later,"  
" I'll squash them for as long as I need to," Lena responds before getting up and offering a hand to Sam.  
She turns her back to the woman as she floats through the house to flip on more lights with Sam trailing behind her.

" You know if you guys missed me you could've just rang," Lena teases walking into a room where Jack sat reading a book and drinking tea.  
" I see you kids are finally done with the rough housing," he glances up smiling, he puts down the tea cup he had been drinking from as well as the book in his lap and crosses the room to greet Lena with a hug.

" What makes you think we missed you, there are plenty other members of the clan whose interests include dark humour and relentless sarcasm." Sam muses folding her arms.  
" You're funny," Lena deadpans

"So how's the 'quiet' life treating you?" Jack asks making air quotes at the word quiet.

"It's quiet, just how I like it," Lena forces a grin that's almost believable but unlucky for her that her guests both know her too well.

" Bullshit, word has already spread about your little crimestoppers gig, threatening or bleeding dry the bad guys huh?" Sam accuses folding her arms and narrowing her eyes and Lena.

"What's makes you think it's me," Lena replies calmly her face an unreadable mask now.

"You never pegged me as the vigilante type for some reason, maybe a little bold, not willing to conform to status quo, but eliminating mob bosses, thats a new level, Lee and you know it," Jack breathes out.

"Was I mistaken to think this was a friendly visit?" Lena asks her words dripping with venom, jutting out her chin.

"Youre not, Sam sighs, " It's just that we worry."  
" You sound like my parents, if I wanted to be judged or worried about I would've just picked up the phone when they call...wait a minute... did they send you guys to try to convince me to come back?" Lena asks in a voice of disbelief. "If that's the case you two can see your way o-"  
Lena is cut off as Sam closes the space between them .  
" I'm loyal to the clan," she pauses swallowing "but I'm even more loyal to you," she finishes.

Her eyes linger on Lena's and the brunette can see and hear the sincerity behind her words. The deeper meaning, whatever it is that she leaves unspoken it hangs in the air beginning to make the silence stuffy.

  
Jack clears his throat and they break eye contact to look at him, " We really do miss you Lee, it's not the same without you," Jack expresses earnestly. He trudged closer to the two women spreading his arms wide as a smile creeps up on his face.

"Noooooooo!" The women both yelled in unison as Jacks arms squeezed them together. Despite Lena's protest she found herself enjoying the hug, she honestly can't remember the last time she had physical contact with someone without it being for a job.  
She nuzzles her head into his shoulder and he says nothing about it, he just hugs her tighter.

" I call dibs on the master bedroom," Jack whispers in Lena's ear. To which Lena just shoots him a look of exasperation but it also doubles as a confirmation which causes him to fist pump into the air.

" Who goes to people's homes and calls dibs on their bedroom," Sam asks incredulously.  
" This guy," he says beginning his ascension up the stairs. She chuckles at this. " Everyone knows that homeowners make their rooms the most comfortable," they hear from Jack as he disappears.

"So, is what Jack is saying about it not being the same without me true?" Lena asks curiously.  
" Well for one I don't get laid as much," Sam winks making her way over to the kitchen.  
" That absolutely has nothing to do with me, you can have anyone you like and you know,"  
" Well maybe the problem is I don't want to have just anyone...," Sam trails off.  
Lena shoots her a look that makes her reconsider finishing her sentence.  
She just smiles opening the fridge to find things that she's certain Lena does not consume. She stares between the woman and the contents of the fridge, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Those are props," Lena smiles at the brunette's facial expression. She strides over to the fridge, presses her thumb on the tiny screen displaying the temperature of the fridge and her finger lights up green as its print is scanned.

There is the sound of a release of air and the shelves that were present when her friend opened the fridge comes forward and then slides to the side revealing blood bags stacked up on all the shelves. There are packages of raw steaks and other meats.

"Jackpot," Sam whispers pushing the woman out of the way and grabbing a few bags out of the fridge.

" Where's the wine?"  
" I have some out back in the other fridge."  
She begins walking towards the back of the house they exit through a sliding glass door into the backyard, a kitchenette sits on the right of them as they exit the house. There's a grill, a sink, a fridge and ample amounts of counter space.

The water in the pool changes colours every few seconds due to the underwater LED lights and the sound of water falling as the water in the Jacuzzi portion of the pool spills over echoes throughout the backyard.

  
Lena bends over grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge. She turns around to see Sam staring at her. She recognises the look the minute her green eyes lock with hazel ones.

" See something you like?" Lena teases as Sam sits at one of the stools on the opposite side of the counter spinning to and fro, still eyeing her. She grabs two glasses and places them on the counter pouring the wine generously.

  
" Maybe," Sam shrugs reaching over the counter to wrap her hand around the glass of wine bringing it closer to her. Lena places the bottle on the counter and grabs her own glass.

Lena comes around the counter to the side that Sam is on and leans against it. " So how have you been? Is the promotion everything you wanted and more?"  
Sam eyes her bringing the glass to her lips never breaking eye contact with the brunette. " Almost, it's not everything I want,"

"Sam," Lena warns.

" Relax Lee, I know where we stand now, no worries," she sips her drink once more before saying softer, " It doesn't stop the feelings from bubbling up though,"

" I heard that, "

" Can you blame me though , that dress hugs your body like a glove, Did you have a date?" Sam inquires smiling but Lena can tell it's not genuine, she's seen it many times before in the past as they walked around arm in arm at one of the balls her parents hosted, making small talk with guests, this same smile was present when she made small talk with guests and asked questions in which she did not care for the answer.

" A date? I barely remember what those are like, it's for work," Lena responds taking a long sip from her glass.  
" I feel sorry for whoever was on the losing end of your elaborate plan, I'm certain it was nothing short of torture seeing you in that dress and having you close and not being able to .... ," she trails off clearing her throat.

Lena who was caught up in the other woman's words only realises how much closer they have gotten when Sam pulls away from her slightly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in.

" You're definitely something dangerous Ms Luthor," Sam shakes her head sliding off the stool to stand at the side of it, the stool separating her and Lena.

" So I've heard, so I leave for what 8 months and you and Jack are already dressing like twins, I don't know if to be jealous or amused," Lena teases pulling at Sam's leather jacket.

" Hey I had mine first, why can't it just be a simple case of great minds think alike," Sam replies swatting away Lena fingers.  
" Great minds huh that's what we're calling it,"

"Whatever, and don't you have one of these too? Or have you traded away all your cool clothes to make room for your new look as a bond girl? " Sam asks her eyes raking over Lena's body, lingering at the slit in her dress that stops mid thigh.  
"I still wear mine, my closet still very much consists of lots of black and lots of leather," Lena responds taking a sip from her glass.

" What do I have to do to get to see a little bit more of that leather?" Sam looks at Lena as if she's just asked the most important question in the world, her eyebrows knit and hand under her chin.

Lena's is certain had she not been the vampire that she is her skin would be flushed red from all Sam's flirting just like those girls in the movies. She just stares at Sam, her manicured fingernails tapping a tune on her glass the wine dances slightly to this tune.

There was no denying that there was still chemistry between them and she was certain that had it been centuries that had passed instead of months the chemistry would still be present.  
Their split was amicable for the most part, it had been a journey from friends to lovers and then back again.  
Still there were signs that they had once belonged to one another, the lingering touches and looks, the way they gravitated to one another in a room full of people.

The transition is still very fresh and Lena and her still have trouble restablishing boundaries that differentiated from things that friends do to things that people in a romantic relationship do. If these lingering touches and shameless flirting had led them into a more intimate situation it would not have been the first time.

Lena has a thing for nostalgia and so she blames her actions on this disposition as she walks around the stool and leans forward capturing Sam's lips in a passionate kiss. Their hands are tangled in each other's hair and hands begin to explore.

" I leave for what 5 minutes and you two are already trying to suck each other's faces off, gross," Jack says jumping out of the window on the second floor to land a few feet away from the women. " And you guys are having wine without me, wow, I'm gonna have to revoke both of your friend cards," the man says making his way over to the other side of the counter to grab a glass and fill it with wine.

The women pull apart their hair messy. " I was just about to call for you actually," Sam lies. " Liar," Jack responds taking a sip from the glass.  
"The sun is about to rise soon," Lena observes looking at the horizon where the sky had been trading in its shade of midnight blue for something brighter.  
" Urghhh," Sam responds.

" The sun here isn't so bright, it rains most of the time, it's quite gloomy on a regular actually," says Lena.  
" Huh, I should've known you with the most pale skin on this planet would steer far from anywhere with remotely any sun, not that it would've bothered you anyway since you royals are blessed with those sweet daywalking abilities," Sam replies.  
" Yeah Lee, check your privilege," Jack teases.

" What, not even, you guys can walk in the daylight too, you just never listen to me when I tell you guys to grab sunscreen, if you ask me I think you guys enjoy the sunburn that feels like what was it you said jack 'Satan and his pet dragon are breathing fire unto your skin' like there are products to help now, this isn't the stone age."

" Thish isn'th the stohne ahge," Jack mocks Lena in a hilarious voice which causes all three of them to burst into laughter.

" I still prefer being a creature of the night," Sam shrugs.  
" I second that," Jack says holding up his palm as if leaving a vote.  
" Fair enough, how long are you guys gonna stay for?" Lena asks.

" A few days, keep you company, maybe throw a few parties like old times," Sam says whistling nonchalantly after.  
" And you guys are gonna leave all the mess for me to clean up, just like old times right...plus I'm not sure there would be a big turnout you guys are literally my only two friends here, possibly ever."

" See this could be good for you maybe help you meet some new supernatural folks and vibe, I'm pretty sure I caught the scent of a few of them coming through the town."  
" I've caught a whiff of them too but I always manage to talk myself out of approaching them and let's not forget the fact that our kind isn't exactly the favourite of the others."

" True, maybe we can mix the crowd a little have some humans over too as like buffers," Sam muses.  
" That sounds like a terrible idea," Lena says.  
" All great stories come from atleast one terrible idea, Lee," Jack muses narrowing his eyes and gesturing with his hands dramatically.  
"Maybe," Lena responds chuckling.  
"So that's a yes?" Sam's eyes light up as she looks at Lena.  
" It's a maybe," Lena takes the last sip of her wine while rising up from the stool and heading into the house.

Lena reaches the kitchen and places her glass on the counter. She hears the sound of the sliding glass door close shut as Jack and Sam follow her inside.

She holds out two blood bags with her back facing them and they grab it coming to stand it front of her. Jack starts drinking from his first, the red liquid travels up the tube and as it touches his tongue his fangs shoot out and his eyes glow slightly. Sam follows and her reaction is similar.

" You were right Lee, this is the good stuff" Sam groans.  
"Are you having this stuff imported," Jack blurts out in between a sip, his eyes closed now.  
She shakes her head no and grabs a bag for herself. " I made friends with one of the doctors downtown."  
"And by 'made friends' you mean seduce right?" Jack prys smirking, his fangs showing even more now.

" Why couldnt it be that maybe just maybe I gathered up the courage one day to speak to the doctor and it was mostly cause my intentions were hunger driven,"  
" How exactly did that conversation go, how do you tell the doctor that you want blood bags to fill the secret compartment in your fridge for when hunger strikes," Sam stops drinking to ask.

" Ok fine maybe a bit of seduction was used," she admits.  
"That's what I thought," Jack says." It was a bit of a long trip, I'm about banking on that a long sleep in your extremely soft bed to rejuvenate me.  
" We can literally run on like 1 hour of sleep, so why you're so obsessed with sleeping is beyond me," Sam glares at him .

" Just cause I don't have to doesn't mean I don't want to, you know what I don't need this kind of judgment, that's my cue to leave I'm going to bed,"  
" Drama queen!" Sam shouts as Jack makes his way up the stairs.  
Lena finishes her bag after Sam, she grabs the two empty bags and opens one of the lower cupboards to dispose of them in the garbage.

" I think I'm on Jack's side with the sleep thing, I had a long night," Lena says walking towards the foot of the stairs. " I need a scolding hot shower," she looks over at her shoulder at the other brunette. She wrestles with her thoughts for a bit before she speaks, she debates between going to bed alone but the temptation of having another body entangled with hers overpowers any objection that her rational thinking mind has.

" Do you still want to see more of that leather or...." Lena trails off and Sam is by her side in a flash pulling her up the stairs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea for this fic while under the influence I didnt really expect anyone to really like it but since people seem to enjoy the idea of Lena as a vampire as much as me, I'll try to rise to the challenge. 
> 
> Comments are welcome!


	3. Never gets easier

Lena stirs in her sleep as fingertips brush against her forehead to place a strand of hair behind her ear. The brunette's eyes flutter open slowly, she turns her head slightly to the side to see Sam staring at her with a look of contentment hanging on her features.

" You still look like a dream when you sleep," Sam says dragging her fingertips along Lena's jawline.

" You're still a creep who likes to watch people sleep," Lena teases as she turns to stare at the other woman who flicks her nose at the statement.

  
The special tints for the sunlight on her windows bathes everything in kaleidoscopic light. She pulls the sheets up to cover her exposed chest as she drinks in Sam's features. She looks the exact same from their last encounter not that Lena excpected anything to change seeing as immortality was a factor at play in their nature.

Lena can't help but think that they must've lived the span of many human lifetimes together but yet still they felt and looked as they did when they first got together.

Lena could never stop loving the woman she knew that much but she also knew that they were no longer a match for one another, they had grown apart. It was hard walking away from the comfort of someone who knew her so well, knew her likes, her dislikes, what she was thinking before she could even say it. It went both ways too, Lena sometimes felt like she knew Sam better than she knew herself.  
  
" How long have I been asleep?" Lena croaks out rubbing her eyes.

"About two and a half hours now," Sam replies.  
" And you've been watching me the entire time? Remind me to get a restraining order taken out on you, you stalker," Lena smiles at Sam.

  
"I've only been awake for about 15 minutes now, I must have been worn out for some reason" Sam smirks.

  
"Have you?" Lena smiles back grabbing a lock of Sam's hair and twirling it around her finger.  
" I have," Sam grabs the brunette's hand bringing it to her lips to kiss it and sit up, she pivots bringing her legs over the bed to stand up. The sheets slide off her figure exposing more skin.

She turns around to look at Lena revealing skin that makes the woman bite her lips. Lena pouts slightly at her actions.

  
" You don't wanna maybe lay for a bit longer," Lena muses and she regrets it as soon as the words leave her lips. She looks up at Sam and a tortured look crosses her features.

  
" Believe me it doesn't get any easier walking away from any bed that you're laying in, but it has to be done" Sam responds sporting a pained smile.  
  
She walks into the bathroom of the guest bedroom strolling up to the mirror. Lena watches as the woman's hips sway and colours dance across her skin from the window shade.

Sam dashes water on her face and memories of her night dance around in her head. She vaguely recalls Lena nuzzled up under neck and the soft warm kisses she placed there, the scent of Lena's soap that smelled strongly of something floral.

The vanilla spice candles provided just enough light so that Sam could marvel at the water glistening on the skin of the green eyed beauty wrapped in her arms, the way her muscles relaxed under the steam of the shower. She remembers lips free of red lipstick ghosting against her skin and the licking and later on sucking that came along with it.

  
Sam can recall the throbbing heat between them, the commands whispered against skin, the feeling of not being able to tell where she ended and Lena started when the crescendo hit, the thumping in her ears that made it sound like she was listening to their breathing from underwater.

  
The brunnete is pulled from her thoughts by Lena saddling up beside her to smile in the mirror at her, Sam returns the smile. Lena grabs a toothbrush and toothpaste from the storage beneath the vanity sink and hands it to Sam and takes one for herself.

Lena hops in the shower first and it's different from last night's shower she notes, even though the water is just as hot there is an extra heat that is missing that she gives Sam credit for. The feeling is like a few steps below a yearning and a part of Lena is thankful because she knows that the feeling that surrounds her is not linked directly to Sam but rather the feeling that she felt while being with Sam.

  
She noted how much easier it was for Sam to rise up from the bed they shared and knows that despite Sam's words it must have been somewhat easier. Had it been a few years back all she had to do was bat her eyelashes, no words had to be exchanged before Sam was sinking back down into their bed and cocooning Lena in her arms. She is however in no way upset about this.

On her way out of the shower Sam is making her way in.  
  
Sam walks out of the shower and gets dressed, the faint melody of a piano hums in the background of her thoughts. Curiosity takes over and she finds herself walking towards the sound, following it like a map into a room 3 doors down from where she previously was, the sound getting louder as she approached.

In the middle of the large room sits Lena on a stool by the piano playing in an extremely dexterous manner, the woman looks like she belongs at a theatre her performance gripping, it strikes cords in Sam's subconscious a fuzzy feeling swarming her chest and crawling up her neck.

  
" I missed your playing," Sam breathes out eyes closed as she gets lost in the music she's not loud but it echoes around the relatively empty room sounding louder than she intended causing Lena's head to snap to the side to look at the brunette walking up beside her.

Even then her skill shows as she keeps playing not even glancing at the keys and there's a confidence to her movements that reminds Sam of other instruments that the princess was good at playing her heart strings gaining a spot at the top of the list.

  
" I rarely play these days, I've just been so busy with work and stuff in the lab" Lena responds  
" You're back to doing lab work? I thought you had left that behind when you went on your whole cleanse everything out of your life that no longer brings you fulfilment? " Sam clears her throat the bitter taste of her falling into that category still slightly stings.  
  
Lena shakes her head no bringing her song to a halt and turning to face the brunette fully. " Actually working in the lab is one of the things that bring me fulfilment, I've been studying under some scientists for a few months at a time and then returning here to do work of my own."  
  
" You're such a nerd," Sam teases  
" You won't be calling me a nerd when I'm making breakthroughs that blow your mind."  
"Mmmmm yes I will."

  
" Whatever, being a nerd is what helped me get the good stuff," she air quotes " to filll my fridge, it's how I met the doctor."  
" The one that you seduced and your smarts probably didn't matter him,?"  
"Her," Lena corrects, "And the doctor is very nice actually I hate feeling like I'm taking advantage of her," a sad smile creeps up her face.  
" Oh honey," Sam reaches to grab Lena's forearms in a gentle manner, " That's because you are taking advantage of her,"  
Lena smacks her hands away.

" I'm gonna have to restock soon with you and Jack's impromptu visit," she bites her lips.  
" I heard my name," Jack shows up beside them in a blur.

  
Both Lena and Sam jump slightly.

  
" For people with enhanced senses you two absolutely suck at using them," jack teases folding his arms.  
I'm pretty sure if you had appeared any closer you wouldve been stabbed," Sam gestures to the object Lena had grabbed on reflex from God knows where, clutched between her fingers and ready to attack.

  
"I was just making plans to see the doctor and get more blood bags to satisfy my guests," Lena says covering the keys.  
" Didn't you do enough satisfying for this day already," Jack teases. "You have a million other bedrooms why would you choose the one closest to the room I'm counting sheep in, Its like you guys really hate me," He complains looking between the two.

  
" It's my house," Lena sticks her tongue out rising up from the stool she feels the sensation of a blush creep up her face and is thankful that it won't show at the thought of what Jack must have heard.  
"She has a point," Sam shrugs.  
  
Jack just glares at them both. " So does this mean we're gonna have a guest today?" He wiggles his shoulders dramatically.  
" Probably, I'm gonna see if I can get her to come over on her lunch break, I'm gonna need you two on your best behaviour,"  
" No promises," Sam responds winking at the woman.  
  
"I'll probably just be having another nap," Jack shrugs. "We need to start party planning asap, I'm willing to sacrifice a quiet getaway to see the princess for getting completely wrecked, I'm thinking of calling up some of my witch friends, have them brew up some special stuff for us just like old times," Jack winks.  
  
Sam just nods while Lena scrolls through her phone looking for the doctor's number.  
  
The woman answers on the third ring.

  
" Ms Luthor," the husky voice answers.  
"The Good Doctor" Lena greets her voice taking on an inviting octave. " It's been awhile.  
" It has indeed, how may I be of your service?"  
" Well, I've been working on something in the lab, I'm trying to perfect something and your assistance is greatly needed," Lena divulges.  
" Aaaahh, is it the special top secret project that you won't let me see?" The doctor inquires teasingly.  
" It is actually, I'm thinking it needs more brainpower, maybe a more hands on approach?" Lena flirts.

  
There is a pause on the other end of the line and Lena puppeteers with the strings with which she has the woman wrapped around her fingers.

  
" And If I remember clearly your hands seem to be very capable," Lena breathes out her voice thick with need only half of it is a part of her act. The doctor clears her throat.  
" Lucky for you I get off early,"  
" Does that mean I get off early as well?" Lena taunts and there is a throaty laugh on the other end of the call.

  
" Give me about an hour and a half," the doctor blurts out an urgency seeping into her tone.  
" See you then," Lena confirms hanging up the phone.  
  
She turns around to face Jack and Sam who are looking at her with raised eyebrows.

  
" Ughhh that was basically like phone sex you just literally had phone sex with me and Sam in the room, my virgin ears," Jack shakes his head placing his hands over his ears like Edvard Munch's painting The Scream. Sam follows suit " I'm with Jack on this one Lena, I almost left the room cause of how suffocating the intimacy was."

  
" I half expected you to start moaning at the end there," Jack looks at Sam and they both nod agreeing with his comment.  
  
" You guys are so extra, why am I even friends with you two?," Lena looks up at the ceiling in exasperation.  
  
" Maybe it's cause of our capable hands," Jack winks making grabby hands at the woman.  
Sam doubles over in laughter and Lena shoots them a look that would've been terrifying had they not known her well enough to know that she meant them no harm.  
  
" I'm gonna see if maybe I can cook something up for her, if she's coming right after work she might be hungry,"  
  
" You cook for her too? Dudeee you're in deep," Jack chuckles  
" Don't be crazy, I'm taking a break from all that stuff, you two of all people should know that,"  
" So you're playing house with her for fun?" Sam smirks folding her arms over her chest.  
" No, it's more me returning the favour, she feeds us, and I feed her, maybe sometimes in more ways than one," Lena smirks to herself.  
Jack makes regurgitation noises at her statement to which Lena just rolls her eyes as she starts pulling ingredients out from the fridge.  
  
Sam shrugs at her answer and Lena is relieved that the woman doesn't pry anymore because she herself doesn't want to think of what truly drives her actions.  
  
"What's on the menu?" Jack inquires as they follow her into the kitchen.  
" Probably Italian, she likes Italian," Lena says matter of factly.  
" You guys swapped likes and dislikes too? When's the wedding?" Sam teases hoisting herself unto the white marbled kitchen island.

  
" Why don't you guys help instead of sitting around and torturing me, this benefits you two as well," Lena looks between her two friends as she gathers pots and pans.

" What do you need your highness?" Jack teases bowing at Lena.  
" Grab me some spices from the pantry," Lena commands.

  
" Spices huh? Since when do you know how to cook Italian food? That's not even your favourite human food to pretend to consume," Sam teases.  
" It's always nice to learn new things no matter what we consume, cooking isn't a bad skill to acquire if you ask me," Lena responds shrugging.

  
" Wait one minute, don't tell me you learned Italian food just for the good doctor," Jack yelps in surprise as he puts the handful of things he grabbed from the pantry on the countertop and then clutches his chest.  
" I did not!" Lena says too loudly to be believable.  
Jack and Sam just share a look dropping the subject to help the woman prepare her meal.

\--------------------  
  
Lena gives the pot one last stir before turning off the stove.  
  
She checks her phone and sees a text message from the doctor saying that she's probably 20 minutes away.

  
Jack had retired to the couch to watch what Lena thinks sounds like a documentary about aliens if her senses were not betraying her. Sam sat on a stool in the kitchen providing small favours such as washing a utensil Lena needed to use for something else or finding a spice Jack had forgotten to bring.

She filled Lena in on what was happening with the clan in her absence and about the ever rising tensions that their clan had a habit of exasperating with the other clans. The brunette told Lena about her training regimen for new recruits of the royal guard. They tease each other and crack jokes and it feels just like old times, back when they were inseparable and their friendship had not undergone so many strains.

Lena considers for a moment that the strain had done nothing but make their friendship stronger if the scene she was currently partaking in were any indicator.  
  
Lena hears the familiar purr of the engine pulling up to her estate. She hears when it comes to a halt and the car door opens and then closes. The brunette hears the sound of shoes tapping against the concrete steps up to her door, she listens for the end of the familiar combo of sounds.  
  
_Ding Dong -_  the doorbell rings and the sound echoes throughout the house.  
" You guys be good," Lena whisper shouts pointing at both Jack and Sam while she smoothed over her grey v neck shirt. She observes her light wash blue denim jeans for any stains and grabs the handle of the door when she is satisfied. She pulls the door open and the doctor stands in the doorway a bright smile on her face.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is at the door? Im doing the bare minimum of suspense


	4. Dr Grey

Hey," the redhead smiles blushing slightly.  
"Hi!" Lena responds enthusiastically gesturing for the woman to come inside.  
Both Sam and Jack find themselves staring at the beautiful redhead. They weren't sure what they were expecting but a redheaded goddess surely was not one of them.

  
Sam rises up first almost using inhuman speed to get to the woman, Jack is second and he tries to make his attempts look smoother. Lena just glares at them from behind the doctor's back. Sam shoots her a look that indicates that they should be introduced. She rolls her eyes.

  
" Jean, these are my friends Sam and Jack,"  
"Its so nice to meet you two, I'm Jean Grey,"  
" The pleasure is all mine," Sam flirts grabbing the hand that Jean offered and bringing it to her lips to place a soft kiss. The woman's blush intensifies and Sam smirks at this.  
" You are a sight for sore eyes Dr Grey," Jack says grabbing her other hand and placing a kiss on it.

  
" I could say the same about you three, are people not allowed to have imperfections where you three come from?" The redhead chuckles and Sam thinks it sounds like music to her ears.

  
" Flattery will get you everywhere, you specifically," Lena teases linking her arms with the doctor and bringing her to the kitchen.  
" Can I get that for you? " Jack's asks pointing at the backpack on the woman's back.  
" Um... it's fine," Jean says shyly shooting Lena a nervous look.

  
" Sooooo I thought maybe you wouldve been hungry cause you left straight from work so I whipped up something quick for you, it's your favourite," Lena informs the woman.  
" Italian?" She asks her eyes bulging.  
"Yes," Lena responds with a nod and the woman pulls Lena into a bone crushing hug.  
" You're the best," the doctor says but it's muffled by Lena's shoulder she just pats the woman's back in repsonse. Sam and Jack give her a teasing look at the woman's gesture.  
  
Jeans pulls back and leans up slightly at Lena's ear to ask" Soooo are you finally gonna show me what you're working on in the lab or was that just a rouse?"  
" You'll see," Lena whispers back winking.  
  
" Do you wanna eat now?" Lena asks the redhead and the double meaning is not lost to her.  
" Can I have a shower first, working a shorter shift did not equate to less patients, if anything I feel like more was squeezed into the short time frame," Jean sighs.  
" Ok yeah sure that's no problem," Lena smiles at her.  
  
" Help me find a towel?" The doctor asks and her face appears neutral to Sam and Jack but Lena sees the hint of mischief in her eyes and the subtle curve of her lips.  
"Of course, follow me" Lena responds mirroring the doctors expression.  
" See you guys soon," The doctor speaks over her shoulder as she follows Lena closely up the stairs.  
  
"Can't wait!" Sam blurts out as Lena and the doctor disappear  
  
They journey down the hallway and Lena listens to the sound of the doctors shoes against her wooden floorboards. A devilish smile creeps up on her lips as she hears the woman's heart speed up and she anticipates her next move. She pivots pinning the doctor against the wall.

  
" If i didn't know better doc I'd say you were talking in codes and maybe shower was code for something else."  
"Maybe it was," the doctor smirks wrapping her arms around Lena's neck and leaning up to kiss her.  
Lena hums.  
" Orrr maybe I really do want a shower ...and to dry off in the sheets," the doctor whispers against Lena's neck hooking a finger in the brunette's jeans.  
  
Lena smirks at this eyebrows raised her face morphing into an expression of pleasure as the redhead runs lips, teeth and tongue across her neck.  
" That sounds like a marvelous plan," Lena hums.  
  
" Maybe we should put this away before we do anything else," Lena pulls away grasping at the bag the woman is carrying.  
" And you accuse me of being all work no fun," the redhead responds raising an eyebrow and pouting slightly.  
  
" That's because you are," Lena says pecking the woman on the lips. " I'll just put this away and I'll run us a warm bath, how does that sound?" Lena kisses the redhead's forehead. " Fineee," Jean replies. " Do I get to see what you're working on or is it still a surprise? are you close to a breakthrough? you've never asked for this stuff so close in succession before." Jean states eyeing the brunette curiously.  
  
" I'll have answers for your questions soon enough," Lena replies reaching out to squeeze the doctor's hand.  
" Okayyy," Jean sighs turning on her heels to make her way into the bedroom to wait for the other woman. Lena waits til she hears the door close behind the redhead to enter the study.  
  
She walks over to the huge bookshelf that picked up most of the wall. Her fingers tap against the spine of the books until she gets to the one she searched for, she pulls out the thick red book and carries it over to a spot on the wall where she pushes it into a grove and flips the cover open to reveal a scanner. She scans both her thumbs and her left iris.  
She dislodged the book from the groove in the wall to place it under her arm as the bookshelf flips open slightly to reveal a door that closes as soon as she walks through.  
  
She walks around the secret lab observing petri dishes and test tubes as she makes her way over to a counter.  
She takes a sample from the blood and empties it into a test tube where she closes it and places in a machine with other samples. The remainder she places in fridge.  
  
Lena exits the lab and places the book back in its place, looking back to make sure nothing appears out of place she taps the light switch and darkness falls upon the room again.  
  
The brunette paces down the hallway to the bedroom to find the doctor curled up and fast asleep her red hair falling across her face, it brings a smile to her face. She moves stealthily over to the bed and sits, brushing away the hair from the other woman's face and placing a kiss on her forehead causing her to stir. Jean' s eyes open slowly to reveal green orbs staring up at Lena.

  
" Maybe we should postpone our plans til later?" Lena suggests crawling into the bed beside the doctor.  
"I'm sorry I didn't realise how tired I was til I laid down in this bed, it's so softttt," Jean whispers into Lena's side as the brunette wraps her arm around her pulling her closer.  
" No need to apologise, my bed has that effect on people, " Lena shrugs.  
" Mhmmm," Jean hums snuggling further into the woman and resting her head on her chest.

  
They lay in silence for awhile and Lena listens for her breathing to even out but it does not come.  
" Everything Okay?" The brunette asks worriedly rubbing her hand up and down the redhead's arm.  
" Yeah I'm just thinking," she replies and she sounds miles away.  
" May I ask about what?"  
" You," she replies slowly drawling out the word.  
" What about me?"  
" Everything, you're so cryptic, I don't know anything about you really but here I am dozing off in your arms, I'm pretty sure there's a case in a police station somewhere that probably starts like this." Jean gestures at their positions.

  
" Are you accusing me of being a serial killer,"  
" That's awfully specific, is there anything you wanna tell me?" The doctor chuckles.  
Lena pauses for dramatic effect and chuckles when the woman looks up at her with wide eyes.  
"Relax," she chuckles more when the redhead narrows her eyes at her.  
" Easy for you to say Ted Bundy,"  
" Oh c'mon, you know things about me , you just met two of my best friends in the whole of the world,"

  
" And can I just say that they are extremely good looking, is that how everyone looks where you guys are from, if so 10/10 would visit...where exactly is that?"  
" Ahhh the old slip a question in after a compliment trick, you think you can just call me cute and I'd spill the tea about my whole life, nice try,"  
" My plans are foiled!" Jean yells shaking her fist in the air dramatically like a cartoon villain.

  
" You know you always say I never tell you anything about me but what about you, if anything you could be the serial killer here," Lena smirks giving the woman a look.

  
" What? No I'm an open book, ask me anything," Jean says tracing shapes on Lena's skin.  
" Tell me about the tattoo that you have hidden behind your neck, the one that looks like an X in a circle?" Lena asks tracing her fingers on the skin behind the woman's neck as if pointing it out.

  
" Ask me about anything else," The doctor smiles cheekily.  
"Hypocrite, secrets make things exciting don't they?" Lena asks.  
"I'm not, sometimes the past needs to remain in the past," Jean responds and she sounds far away again.  
Lena leans down to kiss her forehead bringing her back to the present.

  
" I agree, here's what, I promise I'm not a serial killer if that makes you feel any better.  
" Same," Jean replies yawning.

  
" You need to get some rest,"  
" I agree, I just have one more question,"  
Lena sighs dramatically.  
"It's nothing too intrusive, I promise"  
"Go ahead."  
" Is your friend Sam single?" The redhead asks biting her lips nervously.  
" Wow am I not cute enough for you anymore doctor?"  
The redhead starts fumbling over her words and Lena just erupts into laughter.  
" I'm joking Dr hotpants, how about you ask her yourself when you get the chance? She'll be more than happy to answer your questions, now go to sleep."  
  
Lena grabs a tiny remote from off the bedside table and presses a button that darkens the shades that allow light in and the darkness engulfs the room.  
  
This time when the silence falls Lena hears the other woman's breathing even out and her heartbeat go steady.  
  
She is far from tired but yet she stays with the woman draped across her frame, observes the rise and fall of her chest and the whistling of her soft snores.

Lena knows that she's not in love with the doctor. She thinks of it more as a fixation. She is fixated on the feeling that the woman provides to her, the feeling of being wanted.  
Their relationship was mostly physical, they both knew just how to relieve the other from stress. It was something new and fresh for her and like the observant person she is she picks up on things like which food the woman seems to enjoy most when they order or how she likes the water temperature when they both fit themselves into Lena enormous shower or which shows she always puts on to serve as background noise for when they makeout on her couch.  
Lena was not in love with her but to say she had not come to care for the doctor would be a lie.

  
She watches some show on the food network absentmindedly, her mind drifting away now and again as she watched somebody get eliminated and walk down the hallway in slow motion with their voice over saying some cliche speech about how proud they are that they made it so far in the competition.

  
Jean naps for roughly 3 hours and awakens to find Lena engrossed in a show about cakes.

  
" Ahhh Doctor Sleepyhead has finally risen," Lena comments without taking her eyes off the television.  
" Shut up," the redhead croaks out sitting and leaning back against Lena's elegant bed frame.  
" God, would you put some light on in here it's so dark," the doctor complains.

  
" Is not," Lena scoffs reaching for the remote that controls the blinds.  
"Is too, this is what I imagine being locked in a tomb probably feels like,"  
" Well for one, you're not locked you can leave whenever you like,"  
" That's if I don't trip over something and break my neck first because of the darkness."  
"I'm adding Doctor Drama to your long list of nicknames,"  
  
" Call me what you like but the living has no place in darkness like this," the redhead gestures at the darkness barely seeing her arms out in front of her despite the dim light from the television.  
" You're a doctor, you should know that ultimate darkness is ideal for sleeping, something to do with melatonin," Lena retorts.

  
" That's no excuse to be acting like the undead."  
" The what?"  
" The undead, often synonymous with vampire, have you not seen Dracula?  
Lena laughs nervously as she turns up the lights bathing them in soft yellow light as night had fallen.  
"You get funnier and funnier every time I see you," Lena swallows  
" Why so serious? Are you scared of vampires?"  
" Only sometimes," Lena chuckles at the irony.  
" Don't worry, they probably don't exist, the idea of them is fascinating though, can you imagine it? someone who feeds off of blood and never ages, sounds crazy,"  
Lena laughs again looking over to face the redhead.

  
" Are you saying you're not scared of them?" The brunette asks genuine curiosity.  
Jean shakes her head no.  
" If anything I pity them,"  
" why?"  
" I feel as if they might be misunderstood, most monsters are, as amazing as the idea of immortality might sound I don't think it'll be too fun after a few centuries. Also I can't help but think that if they were certainly real not all of them would enjoy biting on human necks and draining their bodies of blood. Maybe something was lost in translation," the redhead shrugs as she twirls Lena's hair.

  
" Your theories sound insightful, let me find out you're a serial killer/vampire, I think I'd be pretty upset," Lena teases grabbing the doctors hand and lacing their fingers.  
" If I was a vampire I would've probably already drained you by now," the redhead snarls playfully exposing her canines.  
" I don't know if to take that as a compliment or as a cause for concern,"  
" Both is good," the doctor shrugs and her stomach growled.  
Lena covers her neck dramatically and moves away from the woman who rolls her eyes at her actions.

  
" Now would be a good time to have some of that food you prepared, the kitchen smelled heavenly when I entered, I'm actually quite excited to get to chomping."  
" Get to chomping? who says that? where are you from?"  
Jean rises from the bed throwing a pillow at the brunette which she catches and places beside her on the bed.  
" I'm going to feed myself since you won't do it,"  
" Relax I'll get your food, you can get the shower running," Lena points with her chin toward the shower.  
  
Lena descends the stairs to find Jack sprawled out on the couch watching something on the discovery channel about volcanoes and Sam curled up on the other end of the couch reading a book.

  
" Well, well, well, If it isn't the princess returned from her love nest, how nice of you to join us," Jack teases.  
" Someone had to make sure you two rascals didn't burn the house down while left unsupervised," Lena retorts.  
" The night is still young," Sam peers over her book to grin at the brunette.  
  
" I made some calls and I think tomorrow night would be the best night to throw a rave," Jack comments.  
" You should definitely invite the doctor," Sam clears her throat but Lena has already picked up on the tell tale signs of her infatuation but she does not point it out but rather replies with a nod.

  
" Who else do you guys have in mind for the guest list?" Lena inquires.  
" Can't you just be surprised? let loose a little?" Jack responds.  
" Fine, if there's any trouble, it's your ass,"  
" Are you threatening me with a good time?"  
" I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Lena looks over at him as she reheats the meal she prepared for the doctor.

  
She stirs the pot the aroma of the food wafting through the house once more, she turns off the stove when the food is warm enough and scoops the shrimp Alfredo out into a plate, she sprinkles some more cheese on top of it and prepares a wooden tray. She places the plate on the tray along with two glasses and a bottle of wine. She grabs the garlic bread and butter placing it on the tray as well.

  
" See you losers when I see you, also if you guys consume again for night," Lena points at the fridge," please dispose of the packages properly," Lena gestures at the bin where the empty blood bags go.  
" Gotcha," Sam nods  
" Aye aye captain," Jack salutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: * neglects other stories*  
> My brain: start another story and post it  
> Me: but I havent uodated this one Ive already began  
> My brain: go on post a new one do it


	5. Old Soul

Lena walks back into the room to hear the sound of water falling from the shower. She places the tray on a the table near the furniture at the other end of the room.  
She approaches the shower abandoning her stealth for a more nosy approach so as not to startle the redhead with her sudden appearance.

  
"Lee?" Jean calls from the shower.  
"Doctor," Lena responds. She can spot the the woman's figure behind the glass of the shower even as the steam fills the room from the steaming hot water spilling from the shower head. The scent of the woman drifts up her nostrils as the steam fills her lungs warming the air significantly.

  
" Are you gonna join me or are you just gonna stand there staring like a creep," she hears Jean tease even with her back facing her. Lena just chuckles shaking the thoughts of sinking her teeth into the redhead's neck away like she had many times before.

  
Lena strips entering the shower, the light from the ceiling lights illuminating her pale skin. Jean turns around to face her, blue eyes striking, red hair sticking to her shoulders and chest and covering her boobs, there was no denying beauty.

The water spilled over her skin, collecting in the dip of her collarbones, cascading across the curves of her hips. Lena followed the streaks of water her eyes traveling down the woman's attractive body. When her eyes travel back up to meet blue eyes she's met with a smug smile.

" If I didn't know any better I'd say you were about to jump my bones,"  
" You just might be correct Dr Grey," Lena admits biting her lips noticeably. Jean grabs the body wash and a loofah from the hanger at the shower head. She pour a healthy amount and begins scrubbing herself covering her body in suds. She catches water in the loofa before turning to scrub Lena's body.

She rubs the loofa across the brunette's front and then gestures for her to turn around and when she does a kiss is placed at the center of her back between her shoulderblades.

The softness of lips is then replaced with the texture of the loofa that she uses to scrub at Lena's back in small circles until it's covered in soap suds.

The redhead passes the loofa across Lena's back slowly, it's both rough and gentle simultaneously creating a pleasurable effect. She stops when the brunette's back is covered completely in soap.

Lena turns around taking the loofa from the redhead and gesturing for her to turn around the same as she had to Lena. Lena trails kisses along the side of the redhead's shoulder and the center of her back at her spine. The woman sighs at the feeling the tension unfurling from her figure immediately.

Lena continues her trail from her spine to her other shoulder, the kisses are more for comfort than for lust as she sees the last of the tension dissipate from the redhead.  
She then follows the trail from the beginning with the loofa returning the favour of scrubbing her back.

A comfortable silence has fallen over them during this intimate moment, just the sound of the shower falling against bare skin and washing away soap. Lena can hear the relaxed, steady inhale and exhale coming from the doctor, the warm shower and gentle touching helping her to wind down.

They rinse off and wrap themselves in towels making their way out of the shower to get dressed and then sit at the furniture on the other end of the bedroom. They settle into the chair both on opposite ends with their seats reclined.

Lena observes as the woman scarfs down the food without a care in the world only stopping to sip from her glass. The vampire wonders if it's because her food is a hit or if the woman is hungry, she thinks it may be both.

  
" Is it good?" She inquires smiling hopefully.  
" It's fucking spectacular, were you a chef in a past life?" Jean asks in between her chewing.  
" I watch alot of food network," Lena responds shrugging off the praise.  
" Where is your plate?" Jean questions her eyebrow raised, curious look on her face.  
"I ate my share before you came," Lena smikes lying convincingly having years of practice. _Of course she could have ate some for show and mostly to be polite,_ she chastises herself quietly for her lack of courtesy.

Another comfortable silence settles over them and Lena is grateful that she can enjoy the silence with the other woman without feeling as though she has to rush to fill the silence with words.  
" I'm gonna go take this down to the kitchen," Jean rises up from her spot on the couch.  
" It's fine I can take it," lena insists.  
"No that's unfair you ready cooked the whole meal," Jean protests and she sees something flash in her blue eyes so she relents curious to figure out the look.  
  
Lena listens as Jean descends the stairs and the sound of the tap running as she does the dishes. She hears footsteps approaching the woman and then Sam's voice stiring up a simple conversation. She can hear the nervousness and hesitatiom in Sam's tone as she engages the woman in a simple conversation about Italian food which then transfers into a conversation about travels.

  
"Have you ever been?" Sam asks sincere curiosity.  
" No but it's a dream of mine," Jean responds." How about you?"  
" Yeah Italy in the 1400s was a riot,"  
" What?"  
"What?.... Oh it was a joke," Sam chuckles nervously trying to pass off her slip up as a joke and Lena shakes her head at the woman's helplessness around gorgeous women, she takes pity on her and makes her way to the top of the staircase speedily before descending slowly and noisily.

" You're a riot," Lena chuckles convincingly, " Sam is always making jokes like that, it's an inside joke among the three of us about her being an old soul and having many lifetimes." Lena swoops in lying smoothly.

  
Jean chuckles a bit loudly than necessary at Sam's 'joke'. Lena watches as the two women fall back into a comfortable conversation. She watches between the two, their body language giving away that they were definitely interested in one another and confirming her suspicions.

  
She leaves them both walking into the other room to find Jack sitting on the recliner sipping on a glass of wine and scribbling in a leather bound journal.  
" To what do I owe this honor?" Jack teases as he hears her footsteps approaching.  
" What are you doing handsome?" she inquires tousling his dark black hair as she throws her body over the couch lazily landing in his lap.

  
"I'm making party plans for tomorrow night, making calls you know how that goes," he shrugs nonchalantly scribbling in his journal.  
"Tomorrow night aren't you atleast gonna wait a few days before you guys trash my house," Lena pouts.  
" Viva la vida," Jack says with an ambiguous accent.

  
" I'm thinking a theme party,"  
" What? No those are so cheesy,"  
" Since when are you too good for themed parties princess?"  
She rolls her eyes at his comment.  
" Anddd my themed parties are never cheesy," Jack says proudly puffing out his chest.

  
" Why can't we just throw a normal party with a dress code and have people show up,"  
Jack makes regurgitation noises at her suggestion. " That's sounds so boring it makes me wanna drive a stake through my own chest,"  
" Why are you so extreme?"  
" It's me as a person, my whole being thrives on being extreme,"  
Lena sighs shaking her head and smiling at her friend.  
" What themes do you have in mind?"  
"Well I have 3 main ones."  
"Let me hear em"

  
" Well, option one is a pajama party, lots of pillows, people in comfy wear.."  
"Nahhh,"  
" Okay option two, Masquerade ball, mystery, allure and...  
"Nope"  
Tough crowd, fine, since u passed on the first two options the last one is by default the winner,"  
"What? No, give me all three options," Lena pouts.

  
" I'm going to tell you but know this.... you're all out of options,"  
" Just tell me," she rolls her eyes.  
" Great Gatsby theme, live band, fancy champagne tower, feathered headbands, cabaret dancers, feathers," Jack muses briefly.

  
" Noooo,"  
" What do you mean no?  
"Those all sound a bit excessive don't you think?"  
" You are such a buzzkill now it's absolutely offsetting, truly the worst, Its like who are you even?" Jack narrows his eyes looking over the woman curiously.

  
" I'm still the same me, maybe a bit more cautious, I just want to keep things simple, not attract too much attention."  
" I'm sensing that there's more to that answer than you're willing to reveal but as your long time friend I respect what you choose to reveal and have faith that you'll let me in on it when you're good and ready,"  
" Look at you picking up on social cues and practicing restraint,"  
" I've had a long time to practice, if anything I may have learnt a bit from you," Jack responds winking, " Now back to the business at hand."

  
Lena is touched by Jack's words and a slight smile appears on her face, softenening her resolve slightly.  
" How long has it been since you had some fun with your friends c'mon Lee, these are good party ideas and you know it."  
" I never said they weren't."  
" Then take a chance..."  
" Do not say what's the worst that could happen," she warns pointing her finger at him.  
" Okay okay, Murphy's Law I get it ," Jack says holding up his palms.  
" And okay, I'll take a chance." 

  
" Splendid Great Gatsby it is,"  
She groans loudly, "I think I may have possibbly disliked that one the most."  
"That makes it perfect, when you're taking chances you can't take shortcuts, you have to go all out," Jack responds scribbling wildly.  
" Okay, you got me," she sighs.  
Jack smiles brightly clasping his hands together and shaking them above his head in a self clasping handshake.  
" Victory," he smiles and Lena hides her smile at his shenanigans.

  
" I want full creative control, you and Sam are gonna be my muscle,"  
" As per usual," Lena rolls her eyes.  
" If you wanna plan a party fit for the elite then be my guest," Jack retorts holding out the writing material to her.  
" No it's fine, muscle it is," Lena says quickly flexing her bicep.  
" Good," Jack nods.

  
Their attention is pulled to the kitchen by the laughter coming from the kitchen.  
Both Jack and Lena spare a glass towards the two women who stand close discussing very animatedly the Amazon rainforest and Machu Picchu.

  
" Those two are hitting it off," Jack comments.  
Lena nods smiling at the sight, she turns to face Jack a concerned look on her face and hesistation as a thought crosses her mind.  
" Whatever it is youre gonna ask me spit it out Lee," Jack says feeling her eyes on his face. She takes a deep breath before she speaks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with me amd my trash update schedule please, very short update, more soon


	6. Beautiful People

" How has she been since I left,"  
" She's been getting there, those things take time, you don't just get over centuries of a relationship like nothing," Jack responds and there's a protectiveness to his tone.  
" Jack, you know it was for the best,"  
" For whose best?" Jack asks eyebrows raised.

  
" Not where I saw this convo heading, I was just curious to know where she's at in terms of moving on,"  
" I don't know if I'd call random hook ups with members of the royal guard moving on."  
" Noted," Lena nods staring at the two women in her kitchen, Sam giggling at a cheesy pun the doctor had made.

  
" If you really must know I will tell you that I've never seen her laugh like that with anyone else but you," Jack reveals chin gesturing towards the redhead and brunette.  
Lena smiles wistfully a bit of nostalgia flooding through her for a moment.

  
" I just want to see her happy," Lena breathes out.  
" I want that for her too, I want that for both of you." Jack responds giving her a sincere look.  
"Soooo, have you established this guest list yet?" Lena changes the subject quickly after shooting him a grateful look.

  
" No, but I do know for sure the doctor is invited, she looks like she knows how to party."  
" Like you wouldn't believe," Lena winks.  
" Gross, that's Sam's future wife you're talking about," Jack pretends to vomit.  
" Shut up."  
" Make me," Jack teases sticking his tongue out right before he is smacked with a pillow across his face by the brunette.  
  
  
**_The next day...._**  
  
It's a hectic morning to say the least, Jack has Lena and Sam toiling all the way into midday making his vision come to life, and what an extravagant vision it was, capturing the essence of the roaring twenties perfectly. It felt like a trip back in time for them.

  
The sight of Lena's home is even more exquisite than usual. She can picture people dancing around her living room, pearls glistening and luminous under the lighting, the smell of cigar smoke, the smell of strong liquor that burned going down your throat, the faint smell of lucky strikes lingering and the smoke swirling around the room.

Suddenly her living room is a time machine and she is transported back in time, the hearty laughter of aristocratic men and women, the sound of ice being scooped and shaken by bartenders, the instruments of a live band all play in her head like an old tune she still knows the lyrics to.  
She blinks and is back to the present day, decorations still needing to be hung.

  
" These lights aren't going to hang themselves pretty," Jack teases holding out the string of lights for Lena to grab a hold of.  
" Of course not master," Lena nods grabbing the lights from him.  
" That has a nice ring to it," he nods ticking something off his list and trudging away.  
  
" What a workout huh?" Sam shows up beside her carrying a box of liquor across the room.  
" Tell me about it," Lena says wiping imaginary sweat from her brow.  
" So, you and the doctor huh?" Lena wiggles her eyebrows at Sam.  
" What about us?" Sam looks at her trying to hide the smirk off her face.  
" Ahhh 'us' you say, so that is a thing now?"  
There's a smile on Sam's face at her teasing that tells her that she liked that idea and Lena would be lying if she said she hadn't been warming up to that idea after seeing the two women interact.  
  
**_Later that day_**  
  
Lena settles on a black tuxedo with a white wing tipped collar dress shirt . The suit is tailored to fit her perfectly and that it does, tight enough to expose the toned muscles of her thighs and arms but still moveable and sleek. She pairs the suit with black patent leather Oxford dress shoes .

  
Sam decides on a stunning champagne coloured beaded dress that was guaranteed to grab the attention of their guests, a headband, a feather fan and a long beaded necklace were amongst her accessories.

  
Jack goes for a more classic look with a wing tipped collar white shirt, a black fitted jacket with long ‘swallow’ tails in the back, a white vest, trousers with silk stripes on the sides, and a black bow tie. He even has a top hat and gold capped walking stick as parts of his outfit that will probably get abandoned as soon as all the party fun commences.

  
The guests arrive quickly and one group after the other with impeccable timing and soon Lena's house is turned into a relic of a pastime, with loud music, entertainers singing or dancing, some swinging from the ceiling partaking in silk aerial dancing.

There are various champagne towers scattered around the premises as well as ice sculptures. The water fountain is lit up in various colours as well as the pool and it casts a kaleiscope of colours across the scenery of people and decorations. Jack couldn't be prouder.

Lena, Sam and Jack stand in a group sipping on their drinks and engrossed in a conversation about literature when the most beautiful woman Lena has ever seen waltzes into the room. If Sam or Jack says anything after that she has not heard it and is way too busy trailing behind the blonde with her eyes. Her beauty is striking and it leaves Lena speechless.

  
" Earth to Lena," Sam says waving her hand in front of the brunette's face which the woman peeks around for a glimpse at the ethereal goddess who commanded the attention from other guests just by the way she floated around the room. Her first order of business seemed to be grabbing a drink.  
Both Sam and Jack follow her line of sight towards the blonde before sharing a look.

  
" Of course you see a pretty girl and forget all about your friends," Sam teases.  
" I'm pretty sure that's visual assault," Jack teases taking a sip from his glass.  
At that moment Jean walks in looking absolutely stunning, green dress, hair done in the classic bob with a headband that matched her dress. She searches the room for a familiar face and her eyes land on the group of friends. It's Sam's turn to stare, mouth hanging open slightly at the sight of the redhead.

  
Jack eyes them both, attention elsewhere, "You guys are helpless, I'm gonna go find friends that don't freeze up when they see beautiful people and also where my presence is appreciated," Jack admonishes before stalking off towards the crowd.

  
" Hi," Jean greets the women as she approaches. " Aren't you two looking absolutely dashing this evening," Jean compliments.  
Sam opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out, she gapes like a fish. Lena recovers from her leering to greet the redhead. " We could say the same about you doctor," Lena responds nudging Sam and pulling her out of her stupor. Sam nods rapidly, " I agree," she says nervously.

  
" Sam, why don't you go help the doctor get something to drink," Lena looks at Sam communicating with her eyes effectively.  
" I would love that," Jean pipes up.  
"The pleasure is all mine," Sam responds offering her arm to which the doctor links their arms. They stalk off towards one of the bars set up leaving Lena to her own devices.

Lena decides to refine her social skills, walking around and introducing herself to the guests and engaging in light conversation. She only ventures where the blonde can remain within her line of sight, stealing glances every chance she gets. She listens in on the woman's conversations with other guests and she feels bad for invading her privacy but she is fixated on finding out more about the beauty.

The brunette wants to walk across the room and introduce herself but talks herself out of it each time, she definitely needs a few more glasses of red wine before approaching the raving beauty. After she downs a few more glasses and makes more light conversation she finally convinces herself successfully that she could successfully approach the blonde, surely the liquid courage had a part to play.

She turns her charm up and makes her way towards the other woman's direction.  
  
Lena walks over to the blonde a smug smile resting on her face, she thinks she spots Sam at the corner of a room she walks through sitting in a corner and whispering into Jean's ear but she can't be sure.  
She doesnt have time to process how she feels about that before she approaches the blonde to lean against the wall beside her. Her attention is set elsewhere.

  
" If I knew I would come across beauty like yours I would've worn my good bow tie," Lena flirts beside the woman sitting at the bar, careful as to not invade her personal space. To her delight the blonde, dressed in a fitted red dress, turns to her and flashes a playful smile.

  
" Do you use that line on all the pretty girls at the party?" She asks taking a sip from her drink and tilting her head to the side in an endearing manner.  
" Only if I think it might work," Lena smirks taking a sip of her wine eyeing the woman hungrily.  
  
" Do I look easy to you? the blonde asks raising her eyebrow, smiling wickedly and waltzing away from the bar with an amused look on her face leaving Lena standing there baffled that her usual straight forward approach had not served to impress the woman.  
  
She adjusts her suit swallowing and chasing after the woman. She tries to play it off as she stalks behind the woman at a less than ethusiatic pace. The blonde stops somewhere near a guy with pointy ears who Lena assumes she knows as they fall into comfortable conversation immediately. Lena inhales deeply identifying him as an elf, and this further ignites her curiosity at the blonde. She had never smelled anything at all like her, she can tell she's not human but that's about it.

Something about her was magnetizing, something Lena could not decipher.  
She's not sure if it's the striking cerulian eyes or soft looking pink lips or even the blonde mane that cascaded down to the middle of the woman's back and swayed to and fro when she moved hiding some of the skin exposed at the back of her lovely dress. A dress that hugged her frame accentuating her curves, flowing all the way to her toned calves, a slit in the dress that runs mid thigh exposes toned legs. Lena thanks Jack in her mind for convincing her to agree to the Great Gatsby theme.

  
She abandons her previous approach.

  
" Can I talk to you for a second?" Lena asks her expression apologetic.  
The blonde nods before urgung Lena to follow and walking away from her elf friend and the loud music of the live band that was playing a rather enthusiastic Jazz song.  
They stop at the door leading out to the backyard that had a fair amount of the crowd socialising.

  
"Go, ahead" the beauty folds her arms looking at the the brunette, her face unreadable. Lena gathers her thoughts before speaking.  
" I'm sorry if I came on too strong back there, I just, I..."  
" Your straight forward approach usually works and you thought it would serve you well?"  
"Well....yeah," Lena chuckles nervously her hand touching the back of her neck. " I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, I just, I've been eyeing you from the moment you showed up and I've been working up the nerve to talk to you. I understand if you don't want to talk to me if anything I'm lucky you're giving me time now, anyways enjoy the party I just wanted to apologise," Lena nods towards the woman before turning to walk away feeling slightly dejected.

  
" Kara," the woman says behind her as she makes it a few feet away.  
Lena turns to give her a puzzled look and sees that her features have softened.  
" My name, it's Kara....yours?"  
Lena points at her chest with her index finger nervously, her bravado from before gone. " Me?" She mumbles out to which Kara chuckles and Lena thinks it's music to her ears.  
" Who else?" The blonde smiles gesturing that there was nobody else in their proximity that she could be speaking to.  
"Lena," the brunette responds hands outstretched for the woman to shake.  
" That's a beautiful name," Kara muses taking a sip from her drink a soft smile dancing on her lips. She grabs Lena's outstretched hand placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand before letting it go.  
"Thank you," Lena nods flustered by the woman's actions.

  
"So tell me Lena, what brought you to this party?" Kara asks and Lena thinks that her name has never sounded better.  
" Well, this is my party," Lena says matter of factly.  
" Oh is it?" Kara narrows her eyes at the woman playfully.  
Lena just nods.  
"This is a lovely venue, it matches the theme perfectly,"  
" Thank you but I couldn't take credit for it all, my friend Jack is behind the decor, I'm just the manpower behind his ideas tonight."  
Kara nods.

  
Lena hears the band switch to another song one that she knew very well. She closes her eyes wistfully as the notes of Camille Saint-Saëns' Danse Macabre plays, floating outside towards them and the other party guests. Kara observes the brunette's features under the moonlight, it illuminates her pale features and Kara thinks she resembles a painting.

The backyard is luminous yet dark enough to provide contrast to her skin tone, an aristocratic pallor. The black of her suit that is tailored to perfection is bold but it is also deep, recessive and mysterious. She's stunning, no doubt about it, she piques Kara's interest and now has all of her attention.

  
"Would you like to dance?" Kara inquires still observing the brunette. Lena's eyes flutter open at the sound of the blonde's voice, surprise crossing her features before she nods slowly a happy smile now in place. Kara reaches out her hand towards Lena and Lena takes it leading them past the pool and towards the dance floor set up. The brunette assumes the lead and they move across the dance floor with incredible ease as Kara follows skillfully.

They maintain eye contact, Lena enjoying the sight of the blonde goddess confidently following her lead, her posture resembling that of a trained dancer, she is extremely impressed. They dance in quiet, focused on their steps until the band wraps up the song and their waltz comes to an end.

  
"So tell me about yourself Lena,"  
" Well what do you want to know?" Lena asks taking a sip from her glass as she picks it up from it's resting spot.  
Kara stalks closer observing her like a predator would their prey. She gets close to Lena's face, close enough that her perfume is intoxicating, Lena thinks to suffocate by it would be a marvelous way to go.

  
" Everything," Kara whispers and it makes the hairs on the back of Lena's neck stand up. Lena clears her throat before she speaks not trusting her voice to give away the thoughts swirling in her head.

  
" I'm a scientist"  
" Is that everything to know about you? What about your hopes? Your fears?" She narrows her eyes dramatically, "Your favourite colour?" Kara tilts her head to the side a playful look on her features.  
" My favourite colour is red," Lena muses eyeing Kara's appropriately coloured red dress drinking her in with reckless abandon.  
" What a coincidence," Kara gestures at her dress. " Maybe it was meant to be, tell me Lena, do you believe in destiny?"  
Lena is taken aback by the woman's fowardness before she catches her composure putting a confident smirk on her face.

  
" It depends, are you included in that destiny because if so then my answer is yes."  
" Good answer," Kara hums reaching out to clasp her hands with the brunette's. She leads them back inside the house.  
  
They bypass the crowd of people in their fancy attire. People are dancing, laughing, engrossed in conversation and generally having a ball. Kara leads them up the stairs confidently and Lena is certain if it wasn't her house she would've still followed the woman blindly up the stairs with reckless abandon

.  
As soon as they are away from the eyes of the crowd Kara pivots backing Lena against a wall in the hallway. She brings her face close to Lena's face before whispering, " Is this okay?" Lena nods eagerly tangling her hand in blonde locs. Kara leans forward capturing the lips of the green eyed beauty with hers. They kiss each other fiercely, it becomes more intense by the second.

Kara pulls apart to stare into emerald eyes with blown pupils. " Wow," she comments blinking rapidly. " I agree," Lena responds by nodding rapidly and grabbing the woman by the shoulders switching their positions so that she is the one pinning the other woman against the wall.

She leans forward to capture Kara's lips once more deepening the kiss and hooking one of Kara's legs on her hip.  
The blonde moans at this and it ignites a flame inside of Lena, she wonders if the raving beauty could be Prometheus in disguise using her as a fennel stalk to hide the fire stolen from the heavens.

Their tongues fight for dominance and they smirk against each other's lips at this. Kara copies Lena's actions from before switching their positions again so that she has Lena pressed up against the wall. The blonde's lips are soft on Lena's neck. Lena pulls back to smile at the blonde, they're both breathless and staring into each other's eyes. Kara returns her smile.

  
Lena gently sweeps Kara's hair from her neck and leans forward to ghost her lips across the woman's shoulder up to the side of her neck. She hears the pulse of the blonde speed up at their actions, she sniffs inhaling the dizzying scent of the woman, the fact that she is not human is obvious but she's also never smelled anything like her, she pictures the taste of her on her lips like honey

. A vision of her sinking her teeth into the woman's neck makes its way into her thoughts and she can feel her fangs threatening to expose themselves, she purses her lips leaning back quickly from the woman.

  
" Are you okay?" The stunning blonde asks and Lena finds her heart squeezing at the look of gentle concern the woman gives her, eyebrows knitted together.  
" Perfect" Lena hums staring. Kara can't deny the electricity pulsing between them like warm heat engulfing them both. The liquor in her cup that she had abandoned someway along their journey barely affected her so there's nothing that she could blame the fitful feeling coursing through her veins on other than the brunette.

  
The spell the woman had put on Lena wears off only slightly and her senses that were trained soley on the stunning blonde in front of her picks up on the sound of footsteps and laughter and hushed voices coming from her study. Her head snaps in the direction and she begins following the muffled sounds.

  
Kara follows behind her curiously a few steps behind. Lena opens the door to her study hand grasping at the blade tucked neatly into the waistband of her pants. She pushes it slightly and then quickly causing it to slam against the wall behind it and stalks into the room the blonde hot on her heels.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update.  
> What do yall think Kara is?


	7. Beautiful People Part 2

" Christ Lena! You almost gave us a heart attack! Jack scolds sitting on her desk with one of the witches Lena recognises from earlier. The room holds a small crowd of people standing around and talking and laughing just like everyone else at the party but Lena recognises that they smell different from the rest of the crowd. She eyes Jack suspiciously stalking closer, Kara on her heels.

  
" What exactly are you guys doing in here?"  
" Partying, what does it look like we're doing?" He feigns innocence.  
She gives him a look that he recognises as her no nonsense face and he finally confesses with his hands in the air.  
" Okay okay, we were just distributing some goodies, tryna spice things up a little, you know, just like old times," he winks.  
Kara just gives them both a curious look watching between the both of them amused by their interaction.

  
"I thought you promised no funny business?" Lena sighs eyes closed touching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.  
" Oh but this, this is the business of pleasure," Jack responds animatedly and Lena thinks he may have already sampled the product.  
Lena just raises her eyebrow at him giving him some version of a death stare.

  
" Let loose a little Lee, you deserve it," he says earnestly and Lena knows he's right she does deserve to have fun.  
" Fine," she lets up her voice taking on a more gentle tone.  
" Yesssss!" Jack fist pumps grabbing the brunette who grabs Kara's hand so she follows and he brings them closer to the witch who smiles warmly at the three of them.  
" What can I do for the lovely host tonight?" The witch asks, the short purple dress she wore hugs her curvaceous frame and creates a beautiful contrast against her brown skin. She looks young and vibrant and yet her hair is a silver colour reserved for people of a mature age.  
Lena shrugs, " Surprise me," she smiles feeling bold with the beautiful blonde on her arm.  
"Allow me to show you your options," Jack bows.

  
He drags a chest from its hiding place under the desk where Lena's office chair usually resides and opens the chest with a squeak.  
" Ok so we have here, the red pill, the blue pill..  
"Like the matrix?" Lena inquires.  
" But better," he responds squinting.  
We got some Eve's bush, fairy dust, werewolf claw, hydra saliva and centaur sweat, all guaranteed a good time," Jack nods pointing at each drug as he names it.  
Lena looks over at Kara whose facial expression is as calm and nonchalant as if they were being offered different kinds of cookies and not drugs. She thinks for a moment before holding up her index finger to gesture for a moment to Jack and the witch whose name Lena can't quite remember.

Lena grabs Kara by the forearm gently pulling them a few feet away from Jack and the silver haired vixen.  
" I just wanna make sure you're okay, you don't have to do anything you dont want to do," she eyes the chest and Kara's eyes follow, "It won't make me think you're not cool or you're a square or anything," she squeezes the blonde's hand reassuringly making eye contact and searching for any signs of discomfort or fear.  
" Are you really giving me the peer pressure speech right now?" Kara teases a smirk dancing at her lips, Lena chuckles at this.  
" I guess I am, I'm serious though, you don't have to do anything to fit in here, especially not drugs."   
" And let you have all the fun? I don't think so Lee," Kara wiggles her eyebrows challenging the brunette and Lena smiles at the use of her nickname by the woman.  
Kara winks pulling her back to where they were standing near the desk and chest.

  
" What's this one?" Kara inquires picking up a bag with colourful looking pieces of paper with exciting looking ideograms.  
" Those are called Venus biscuits," Jack taps his fingers together with his hands clasped like an evil scientist. Kara chuckles at the name her face resembling that of someone privy to an inside joke.  
"What do they do?" The blonde asks.  
" Well Venus happens to be the goddess of love and well they.... you know what you're gonna just have to take it and find out, you did ask to be surprised," he grins looking at Lena and she can see that his pupils are blown.

  
"How long does it last?" Kara asks.  
" It varies depending on the creature, so it might be tough to say but I've never seen it last longer than an hour," he responds eyebrows furrowed looking off somewhere on the wall behind them trying to jog his memory.  
" We'll take it,"Kara nods.  
Jack nods taking the bag from her and opening it and offering it to the women.

  
" It doesn't matter how many you take it'll still wear off in roughly an hour time, the more you take the more intense the high," he informs them.  
"How exactly do you take it?"  
Jack grabs off a chunk of it, "say ah," he prompts  
"Ahhh ," Kara says mirroring Jack and sticking out her tongue to which he places a chunk on her tongue.  
" That is way too much," the witch observes  
" My measuring skills are off," Jack apologises.  
" No worries," Kara says turning to Lena and kissing her, Lena feels something stick to her tongue and when the blonde pulls away and exposes her tongue there's piece missing, she sticks out her tongue to see that piece of it is now sitting on the tip of her tongue.  
When she glances back up at the woman a cheeky smile sits on her face.

  
Lena salutes Jack and the witch as Kara drags her out of the room.  
" Don't forget the buddy system and if things start getting too crazy for you come find us, we have water from the River Styx, guaranteed to fizzle out any high." Jack nods way too enthusiatically gesturing at him and the witch more times than necessary.

  
"What now?" The blonde asks stopping in the hallway and turning back to face the woman.  
" From the way you pulled us out of there I thought you had big plans for us," Lena flirts.  
" Do you feel anything?" Kara whispers close to her face.  
Lena shrugs not having any reference for what to expect as she usually stuck to the simpler stuff like Eve's bush or just plain old alcohol. Something about the blonde's beauty and her sunkissed skin had Lena feeling bold and she cannot pinpoint what it is.

  
Kara pulls them along the hallway in a confident manner. She stops at the door of Lena's library pulling a hairpin out of her hair and picking the lock easily and in record time Lena thinks.  
She turns the bronze doorknob pulling Lena into the room and closing the door behind them.  
" Cool party trick," Lena admonishes eyebrows raised doing nothing to hide her being impressed by the woman's handy work.  
" Thanks, my sister Alex taught me," Kara bows dramatically like an entertainer after a performance, blonde hair falling over shoulders.

  
" So tell me why exactly have we broken into the library of this poor person's house?" Lena inquires curiously hoping her tone had not given away the fact that she was indeed the 'poor person'.  
" Have you seen this house, this person is far from poor I'd say," Kara scoffs.  
"I didn't mean it like that," Lena rolls her eyes.  
" I did it to be spontaneous and out of curiosity mostly," the blonde responds.  
" Curiosity about what?" Lena threads lightly trying not to seem too interested.  
" The paintings in the hallway are all originals, I want to know what kind of person hangs Francisco Goya and Sandro Botticelli in their hallways as if it were nothing.  
"Well where else are they to hang it? And you know... art?"  
" A museum maybe?" Kara crinkles her face slightly and Lena thinks it's the most adorable thing she's ever seen in all her lifetimes.  
" Yes I know art, I may or may not have studied fine arts," Kara says as if it were the most simple thing in the world and Lena is intrigued and wants for the woman to spill more of herself.  
" Did you just reveal something about yourself? This is truly a miracle," Lena gestures to the sky dramatically with her arms and earns a playful shove from the blonde.  
" You don't know if that's true or not, I said maybe," she says raising one of her eyebrows and smirking as she walks past Lena to the bookshelf on the left side of the room that picked up the expanse of the wall.

  
Kara paces towards the other end of the bookshelf her slim fingers tapping at the spine of the books and gathering dust at her fingertips as she reads their titles. The woman nods pursing her lips and nodding while she makes her way to the end of the shelf.  
" So what do you think? What kind of person do you think they are?" Lena asks strolling over casually with her hands clasped behing her back. She wrings her hands behind her back slightly nervous at the judgement the Greek goddess was making upon her based on her books.

  
" I'd say they were a well rounded individual who has extremely good taste in books," Kara nods and Lena has to bite back the proud smile. Lena watches as her fingers stops at the spine of one of the books bound in red leather. Lena doesn't have to look any closer since she already recognises it as one of her favourites.  
" The Illiad," Lena mentions bringing up the topic of the book.  
" How did you see that from there? it's kinda dark in here," Kara muses looking over Lena questioningly.  
" Good eyesight I suppose," Lena lies leaning across to flip the switch on the lamp that sat on the table near them.  
" Is that better?" The brunette asks.  
" Your stealth level is on zero, there you go leaving fingerprints and essentially incriminating evidence all over, if we were to get caught I'll have you know that I'll throw you under the bus as soon as I can."  
" I'll take that as a yes, you're welcome," Lena smiles leaning against the bookshelf and staring at the blonde whose features only served to be that more devastating in the soft light that the lamp bathed the room in.

  
Kara flips through the pages of the book running her fingers along the pages and Lena finds herself jealous at the position the book was in.  
"Have you read it?" Lena asks.  
" Only about a million times," Kara smiles warmly and directs it at Lena and the brunette thinks that had Kara been a fisherman and her a fish, the net would be cradling her at this moment, because she was certainly caught up. She also thinks that that was an incredibly absurd comparison to have made in her mind and that the drugs had begun their dominion.

  
" What about you?" Kara investigates walking past Lena still flipping through the pages.  
"There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of longing, the lover’s whisper, irresistible—magic to make the sanest man go mad," Lena responds and Kara turns around to see the woman eyeing her as if she were someone suffering from famine and Kara were a feast laid out before her .  
" You could've just said yes, how incredibly extra of you," Kara wanders back across the room invading Lena's space she leans forward a michievous grin on her face. Lena expects her to stop but she stalks closer until she is right up near the brunette's lips. The blonde's blue eyes flicker between her lips and her eyes.  
"Everything is more beautiful because we are doomed. You will never be more lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again," Kara quotes the book sliding it back into its place and backing away from Lena who is pressed against the bookshelf in anticipation.  
" I'd say you're just as extra," Lena swallows at the heat rising over her skin.  
She touches her forehead to find that a sheen of...sweat. Was that sweat? Vampires don't really sweat like that she thinks to herself. Why would I be sweating, oh, that's right, drugs.

  
" Is it getting warm in here or is it just me?" Kara asks her fanning herself with one hand and looking at Lena who has began unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt and loosening up her tie.  
" I think that stuff may be kicking in," Lena muses.  
" Oh right, I almost forgot about that."  
" Maybe we should get some air in here," Lena nods walking over to a glass case filled with books near the double doors, she grabs the key from the top shelf and pushes it in the keyhole. She pushes the doors and they open letting in a gust of chilly night air. The white curtains flapped in the wind as she put the stand on the doors down to keep them open. Kara catches a glimpse of the large area outside of the doors when the curtains dance in the breeze, she can see the intricately woven wicker chairs and the elegant looking standing firepit. There are plants and other chair and table sets with umbrellas.

  
Kara wants to be amazed at the elegance of the decor but her observant gaze had not missed Lena walking right into the glass case as if she had done it a million times before.  
" Are you coming or would you rather drown in your sweat?" Lena holds out her hand at the blonde.  
" I'm not sure how I feel about wandering about with women who seem to have some sort of premonition, how did you know that the keys would be in there?" Kara questions.  
" Good guess?" Lena shrugs, Kara narrows her eyes at her but takes her hand anyways, she leads them out to the area flipping on a switch and turning on a string of hanging lights that surrounded the veranda, illuminating the area.

  
"Good guess huh?" Kara muses staring at Lena suspiciously as they lean over the stone banister. Lena nods nervously.  
" If I didn't know better Lena I'd say you were keeping a secret,"  
"Well I could say the same about you Kara,"  
The blonde looks a bit alarmed but as soon as the look arrives it is gone and a smirk in it's place.  
" If I told you I'd have to kill you," she responds and Lena thinks she may only be half joking by the dangerous look dancing in her blue eyes  
" Likewise," she responds playfulness in her tone.  
Kara stares into green eyes, and her heart beat starts picking up, it starts off gradually at first and works it's way to a hammering.  
Lena stares at her too, feeling her heart rate accelerate to a pace that tells her she's in for a ride.

  
" Do you feel that?" Lena asks wandering over to a chair to sit.  
Kara nods rapidly.  
" What did I get myself into," Lena groans palm over her chest. Her heart beat begins sounding like a faint echo in her ears.  
"Hey, it's fine, just relax and enjoy the ride," Kara comforts sitting next to her she places a hand on Lena's leg and a weird sensation runs through her hand and she thinks Lena might have felt it to by the way she retreats at the touch.  
" Sorry," the blonde apologises pulling her hand back quickly. She'd never felt anything like it, it was as if she could feel every fiber of the coal coloured suit. She swallows nervously at the silence that falls over them. Lena feels terrible about the way she retracted from the woman's touch but there was something about it that caused an intense feeling to surge through her.  
" Hey, you're right, it's fine, I'm sorry," Lena takes a chance reaching out for the blonde's palm.

  
The feeling of their hands joined is phenomenal, as if whatever missing puzzle piece had been found as if something clicked into place. The world blurs around them and suddenly the sound of the loud music drifting up to meet them is background noise.  
" Woah," Kara muses eyes open widely.  
" You feel it too right? I'm not going insane?" Lena inquires carefully.  
"No" Kara shakes her head chuckling.  
Lena feels her heart squeeze at the sound and thoughts of admiration float around her head. Lena is snapped back to reality or rather whatever altered reality she was currently existing in.  
" Wait, no you don't feel it or no I'm not going nuts?"  
" Yes I feel it, No you're not going nuts," Kara responds smiling at the bewildered look on Lena's face.  
She finds herself wondering suddenly what it would be like to wake up to that face, just the thought makes her insides feel warm....or was that the drugs? She then wonders to herself quietly.

  
Lena looks down at their still clasped hands together. A white hot heat dances where their skin touches, it almost feels as if she'd been running a fever she doesn't remember the last time her skin ever felt this warm and she's almost certain it probably never has. She wonders just how much of this upheaval is caused by the blonde and how much of it is real.

" Real can be up for debate don't you think?"  
" Wha.. how did you know?"  
" Know what?"  
" What I was just thinking?"  
" I'm pretty sure I'm the one who just came up with that insightful thought and said it out loud," Kara utters.  
" I was just thinking about that too," Lena responds.  
" Counts for nothing if you didn't say it out loud now does it," the blonde winks.  
Lena just sticks her tongue out at the woman.  
" Anyways, I was just wondering how much of what we perceive is really there, like to what extent is this burning heat that I'm experiencing where our hands meet of your doing and to what extent is it the Venus cracker." The brunette ponders  
"You mean Venus biscuit," Kara counters.  
" I'm pretty sure that's exactly what I said" Lena scoffs.  
"I don't think so," kara shakes her head staring at the raven haired goddess.  
" Does it matter?" Lena asks meeting the blonde's stare.

  
As she gazes into blue eyes something unexpected happens and from the look in Kara's eyes she was not the only one experiencing it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update


	8. Neon Green

  
Lena looks into her eyes and she feels as if she's falling into them. The white hanging lights begin to shine brighter by the second.

She blinks and finds herself reliving a scene from her childhood when she was a young vampire and still growing, years before her biological clock would stop clicking for good.  
" Race you to the pool!" her brother Lex yells before speeding across the room and out the doors into the backyard of their estate, Lena does her best to catch up with him but he's a few years older and his enhanced abilities have already began to develop. His senses sharper, movements faster so even if Lena did her best she wouldn't have beaten him.

He splashes into the pool first, water cascading over the edges of the pool in lazy waves, Lena is right behind him and lands in the water beside him. The summer sun makes the blue of the pool water and sky look like a scene out of a movie. The warm sunlight warms her skin as she floats in the pool in the shape of a starfish, their mother sits under an umbrella in the shade reading a novel of some sort and for a moment things seem perfect.

  
Lena doesn't know why but she finds herself swimming to the bottom of the pool, all the way down to the blue tiles, the sounds of her older brother splashing around on top muffled by the water. The pull to the expanse of blue beneath her is magnetic she thinks that even if she decided that she wanted to fixate on something else the autopilot of her actions would not cease. She doesn't seem to be slowing down even as she nears the bottom, a whirlpool begins swirling and she swims into it. As she swims through it she somehow arrives at the surface of another pool and in a completely different scene, one that she remembers well.

She blinks the water out of her eyes and stares at the teenage girl smiling devilishly at her biting her lips. The fact that she can predict her actions but not control them is wrecking havoc on her mind. It's like watching a horror movie except she can't block her eyes at the parts she wants to.

  
" Are you always this quiet? The girl asks biting her lips.  
Lena just forces a shy smile shrugging.  
" Is she always this quiet?" The girl turns to Jack and Sam sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water shaking their heads to the music.  
" Only around pretty girls," Sam winks and when the girl turns to face her she can see Sam over her shoulder gesturing at her to take her shot.  
" It's true," Lena nods nervously at the girl with dark brown hair and freckles who smiles brighter at the confirmation.  
" I've got just the thing for that," the girl says reaching her hand out to the raven haired beauty.

  
Lena watches herself from behind her eyelids as she takes the girl's hand and allows herself to be dragged out of the pool. They surpass the crowd of people and make their way into the house.  
"I've always found myself gravitating towards the quiet ones," the girl says sipping from her drink.  
" Why?" Lena asks curiously, genuinely intrigued.  
" I dunno I think I find the quiet ones more interesting, I feel like they're hiding something, like they have a big secret and they don't say much for fear of letting their secret spill out, what do you think?"  
" I think you have quite the imagination," Lena teases.  
" Or I could be right and you could have a huge secret you're hiding," the girl closes in on Lena.  
She chuckles nervously, " Or you could be wrong and I'm a regular person like you who just prefers to keep to myself sometimes."  
" I see," shes eyes Lena, " Does this mean I'm gonna have to resort to alternative measures to get information from you?" the girls asks linking their hands together once more giving Lena a mischievous look.  
"Maybe," Lena flirts back.

  
The girl leads them up the stairs and Lena remembers exactly what she was thinking which is that maybe sneaking away to go to a party wasn't such a bad idea. Her parents for some reason had suddenly gotten extremely strict with her leaving the territory. Her enhanced senses had already began to come in so their restriction of freedom out of the blue was a shock to her. Their monitoring of her eating habits and sleep patterns proved to be more weird even for them.

The girl leads her into a bedroom, which she thinks despite trying not to make generalizations, does not match her appearance. It's all rock band posters, dark and dismal and goat pentagrams. She spots books about witchcraft sitting on the desk near school notebooks.  
The girl spots her eyeing the books, "Those are for leisure reading, I'm not gonna sacrifice you to the devil or whatever it is the masses are saying about magic these days, " she says winking. She let's go of Lena's hand to go sit on the bed and pats the spot beside her gesturing for Lena to sit.  
She stares at the brunette and the stare makes Lena's heart race in anticipation.  
The girl leans in slowly and stops right in front of the brunette's face.  
" Is this okay? I dunno if I read you wrong, I'm sorry if I did," the girl's confident demeanor falters at the uncertainty.  
Lena places her hand on the girls lap gently.  
" Hey, it's fine and you did," she smiles reassuringly. At this confirmation the girl brightens, smiling as she leans forward to capture Lena's lips in a kiss. It's not long before hands begin to wander and positions change.

  
She begins kissing on Lena's neck and it's making something rise in her, a feeling she can't describe, her heartbeat is picking up and it feels like a surge of adrenaline is making it's way through her body. She stills her movements as her heartbeat becomes the primary sound she hears and it keeps getting louder.  
"Are you okay?" The girl asks pulling away to stare at the brunette.  
Lens just nods.

  
" Woah, your eyes, they look different,"  
" Do they?"  
" I like it," the girl smiles returning her lips to worship pale skin.  
A feeling of boldness overcomes Lena and she flips them so that their positions are reversed and she is the one planting kisses against her suitors skin.  
There is a sudden pain in her jaw that she chooses to ignore.  
Lena wants to tell her younger self to stop, to get up and leave but she is almost trapped in herself watching as the scene unfolds.  
Suddenly she can hear the blood coursing through the girl's veins and the pulse at her neck calls to her, she inhales and it's as if she can smell everything in the entire room, the smell of sage that had been burned mere hours before, the intoxicating smell of the girl laying below her.

Her lips ghost against the pulse inhaling and Lena wishes she can close her eyes at this part. The younger version of herself parts her lips and her canine teeth elongate in anticipation, she feels dizzy and before she knows it her teeth are sunk into the skin of at the girl's neck the first drop of blood is like a match it sets off something feral inside of her.  
She feels more powerful by the second, the girls moans quickly turn to something more terrifying, sounds of struggle and weak gasps.

  
She can feel the arms of two people pulling at her urging her to stop but she's stronger than them and doesn't budge.  
Finally the steady flow begins to slow and her grip on the girl loosens enough for her to be pulled away but its too late. The girl's limp body collapses from her grip.  
It's like a switch is flipped she's back to her senses, eyes widening in horror, hands shaking slightly.

  
Jack and Sam do their best to school their expressions but she can still see the shock on their faces hidden in their stares.  
"Oh God" she says hands resting on her forehead she can feel tears welling up in her eyes.  
" Lena relax, Jack lock the door," Sam says in a voice that Lena recognizes as the one she reserves for dealing with matters of the junior royal guard in training that she was team leader of, Lena knows that she's gone into protective mode. She watches as Jack obeys quickly before coming to stand near her. She looks at Sam and can almost see her calculating their next move and running scenarios in her head.

  
Lena catches a glance of herself in the mirror and she almost doesn't recognize the being staring back at her. The person she sees has bright red eyes and not her usual green ones, has fangs that rest on her bottom lip that's stained red and it's too much for her to process. She stands staring herself the smell of blood and death on her like a perfume.  
She blinks away tears and the scene of her first feed begins fading away.  
  
Kara is lost in the womans green eyes. She blinks and the scenery around her changes. Shes surrounded by trees and grass that tickles her ankles, She glances down at her hands to see that they're smaller, like a child's. " Honey, hold your brother's hand," her mother instructs as they make their way through the clearing before them with baskets of food in tow.

  
The sight of her family together again and alive makes her heart flutter she wants to warn them of their impending demise but nothing comes out, she is instead smiling at the sight of her father and brother practicing archery in the fields and her mother cheering them on. Her father waves her over to join them holding out a bow for her to take but as soon as she is about to grab it the scene changes, spinning and knocking her off her feet. She blinks seeing that shes still in a forest surrounded by green but it's not same one from before.

  
" Falling for me so soon?" A voice teases from behind her. She recognizes this memory as soon as she hears those words.  
" Ha ha," Kara responds as she is pulled to her feet. The grass tickles her ankles and she feels the nostalgia twice over washing over her like a tide.  
" You're laughing now but wait on it," the other teenager teases.  
" You're so full of it," Kara rolls her eyes.  
" You love that about me," the other blonde says joining their hands and tightening her grip on her guitar as they wander through the garden of the territory.  
" Who said anything about love?" Kara says eyebrow raised teasingly.

  
They settle near a spot in the shade from the bright sunlight but rays of sunlight still peek through the tree branches shining on the grass below where they sit.  
"Are you finally gonna play me something on that ancient instrument of yours?"  
"Maybe, are you finally gonna sing me something with that lovely voice of yours?"  
" What are you even talking about?"  
" Don't play dumb with me, I've heard you humming along to the music at the bonfires and I'm under the impression you're hiding your talent from me."  
" You're delusional, you know that?" Kara smiles and her eyes crinkle slightly a feeling of endearment washing over her as she watches the other girl squint at her adorably.  
"C'mon sing something for me, just one song," the teenager goads strumming her guitar slowly, the sound of it filling the space with a peaceful melody.

  
Kara wants to warn her younger self, wants to yell at her to get up and leave, to run far away but all she can do is act out the scene that started out so innocent.  
" Maybe one song," her younger self relents.  
"Yes!" The other blonde fist pumps. Kara just rolls her eyes at her excitement.  
She clears her throat and inhales deeply, suddenly she feels a headrush, an eerie feeling settles over her unlike she's never felt before. It's almost dizzying but she chalks it up as nerves.

  
She begins to sing a tune, one familiar to her from her childhood and she closes her eyes as she sings the notes, the song is hauntingly beautiful and her voice fills the space and for some reason the sun begins to shine brighter as if powered by her singing. She gets lost in her singing her voice like honey, sweet and intoxicating. She opens her eyes to look at her companion to see a glazed over look in her eyes, she stares at Kara as if looking right through her and her mouth hangs open slightly.  
" Am I that bad that I render you speechless?" Kara asks closing one eye and peeking at the girl with the other.  
" More," the other teenager grunts her voice sounding almost primal. She stares at Kara as if she had hung the moon and stars, her glazed over look transforming into one of sheer admiration.  
" Okay one more," Kara smiled shyly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

  
She decides on a ballad this time, it reminds her of her parents but in an instant the happy thought is replaced by one of loss and emptiness, the anguish she feels seems to coat her voice making the notes she sings raspy and raw. All the pain she feel can be heard in her song. Suddenly she feels a tear escaping down the side of her cheek.  
She can hear the sound of things falling around them on the grass and opens her eyes to see dead animals littering the ground around them she looks over at her companion to see her leaning against the tree staring at her with a blank stare and blood running from her ears.

Kara calls the other blonde's name but there is no response just blank staring and shallow breathing.  
" Hey," Kara says in a concerned voice reaching out to tap the girl on her shoulder only to have her fall over and lay in the grass.  
She let's out a shrill scream and she can hear the footsteps of the rest of their group running towards them. Alex is the first to show up eyeing the scene with confusion.  
Kara wants to turn off the memory but shes left reliving it, watching the looks of horror on people's faces, the way they look at her, its burned into her brain once more.

\----  
  
And suddenly a kaleidescope of colours as they are both brought back to the present moment in an instant and it feels like falling back into their bodies.  
" Holy Shit," Kara whispers out.  
" Touche," Lena responds tipping an imaginary hat looking slightly exhausted.  
" What did you see?" Kara inquires a bit shaken up by the flashbacks but trying not to let them shift into silence.  
" A memory, a flashback, not a fun one so I'd rather not,"  
" I thought I was supposed to be the cryptic one, is this your way of trying to steal my shine," Kara teases leaning into the brunette.  
" Maybe," Lena cracks a smile but it's still a little sad.

  
" So does this mean you're still not gonna tell me what you are?"  
" If you really must know..... I'm................enjoying the party and you should too," Lena finishes watching the woman narrow her eyes at her and it brings back a genuine smile to her face.  
" Oh c'mon I know this party is crawling with supernaturals... I just for the life of me cannot figure out what you are," Kara stands up facing the woman as she walks backwards toward the balcony that overlooks the rest of the partygoers.  
Lena stands walking towards the blonde who is now leaning against the stone balcony facing her.

  
" And what if I tell you and you dont like what you hear? What then? " Lena asks as she stops in front of the woman who is staring at her with hooded eyes and blown pupils.  
" Try me," Kara says leaning off the balcony to whisper into the brunette's ear before leaning back slightly to stare at her.  
She's so close that Lena can feel her breath on her neck. It's as if the woman is putting her under a spell and she suspects she might even be some type of witch but Lena knows the smell of witches, all different types, this woman is nothing close to that.  
Lena blinks and the dizzying effect is lessened yet still present.

  
" I should be asking you what you are, you come in here looking dangerously beautiful, grabbing the attention of my guests, smelling absolutely magnificent," Lena says tracing her thumb against the side of the blondes neck.  
" I've caught a whiff of almost every supernatural there is but you, never have I smelled anything like you before, " Lena finishes wrapping her hand around the woman's throat lightly.  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kara teases leaning into the brunette's hold.  
" I haven't decided yet," Lena smiles devilishly.  
In the blink of an eye Kara switches their positions so that she's the one pinning the brunette to the balcony with a palm around her neck. The surprise shows in Lena's eyes.  
" Decide quickly then," the blonde teases whispering against Lena's cheek into her ear.

  
Lena tries to switch their positions back but the blonde is a lot stronger than she looks, she even uses some of her superhuman strength but it is to no avail. That should probably make her worry but the effect is something completely different and there is familiar feeling settling in her stomach that has her breathing becoming ragged. Lena swallows and Kara can feel it against her palm, she tightens her grip slightly watching the features on the face of the other woman change slightly.  
" You're gonna have to squeeze tighter than that if you're trying to scare me beautiful," Lena taunts in a light voice smirk in place.  
" If I knew I was gonna be partaking in bdsm tonight I would've brought my leather," Kara whispers against Lena's lips leaning back when the brunette tries to connect them.  
" We can improvise," Lena rasps out voice coated with arousal.  
" Very well then," Kara says before crashing their lips together and it feels like creating a galaxy to both women, her grip on Lena's neck loosening considerably until it's a feather light touch at her collarbone. Lena uses this opportunity to hike one of Kara's legs over her hip.

  
Their movements are in synch with each other, hands wandering exactly where they would like them to be as if their thoughts were having a kind of magnetizing effect over their limbs  
They pull away from the kiss to look at each other forehead to forehead.  
A feeling of pure famine settles over them twisting in their stomachs, the need is dizzying and borderline disorienting it's as if they had become linked and everywhere their skin touched- a wildfire.  
Lena under the spell of lust grabs Kara's hand and begins toward her bedroom.  
She opens the door in a hurry pulling them through before turning on her heels to pin the blonde against her bedroom door with a thud.

  
The room is dark but her lips find Kara's easily as if an action they had done a million times before.  
Lena flips the switch on bathing the room in soft dim light and Kara takes that as her cue to lead Lena backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed. The brunette falls backward into the bed with a force. Silk sheets cool against her skin that still seemed to be holding a heat that surprised her. She sits watching the blonde who moves to stand in between her legs, eyeing her hungrily a teasing look dancing in Kara's eyes. She slips her arms out of the dress shimmying slightly as the fabric falls past her hips and then cascades into a pool of red fabric on Lena's bedroom floor. Lena knows she's staring, knows that her jaw is probably on the ground and that it may be possible that she's drooling but she doesn't care. Whatever praise the blonde gets she deserves.

Lena thinks that any word she would have used to describe the woman's features before to be extremely inadequate and that in fact the words worthy of describing the blonde's beauty had yet to be invented.  
Kara's sunkissed skin tone seems to extend far beyond what the dress exposed, every inch of her body a tan  
golden brown masterpiece, muscles toned to perfection. Lena reaches out for the woman placing her hands on her hips and looking up into blue eyes. She drinks in the sight like one would water after a journey through the desert, the thirst is real.

The room is quiet except for the muffled sounds of music and their breathing which is still laboured from their actions out on the balcony.  
"Like what you see?" Kara whispers out and Lena's nod is almost instantaneous.  
  
Lena begins unbuttoning her shirt quickly  
And Kara's hand comes to rest on top of hers.  
" Can I?" The blonde asks in a voice sweet like honey with a bit of shyness seeping into it. It surprises Lena given the bold actions of the woman earlier. But it doesn't surprise her as much as when she drops her hands to allow the blonde what she asks and the blonde yanks the shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere and almost tearing it off of her.  
Kara pushes on Lena's shoulders so that she is laid back on the bed staring at the blonde still standing between her legs.  
Lena moves backwards until her back hits the fancy wooden headboard kicking off her pants.  
  
The blonde's knees are on either side of Lena's hips and she feels something poking into the side of her knee.  
She peers down to see the ivory handle of the blade the brunette had pulled out earlier, a sly look flickering on her features.  
She grabs the blade out of its sheath and wraps her hands around the woman's throat squeezing while she leans in for a kiss.

They are both breathing heavily when she pulls apart . She puts the knife at the brunette's navel and trails the blade along pale skin, the brunette can feel her heartbeat in her throat as her body pulses and throbs below the woman. The tip of the blade reaches her neck and the blonde smirks before turning the blade sideways and holding it against the woman's throat. The heat is radiating off of her skin as she rocks her hips against the brunette's the center to which the raven haired beauty responds with a needy moan and bite of her lips.  
She tries to lurch for the blonde's lips but she is prevented by the knife still against her throat. Kara's eyes flicker between the brunette's lips and her green eyes.  
A smirk appears on Lena's lips and she flips them over pinning the blonde's hands to the bed and causing the blade to fall from her hands and unto the floor with a thud.

  
The blonde's hips buck up into hers and she wastes no time in reaching between them to rub circles at the woman's center through her red lace underwear that matches the shade of her now discarded dress.  
"Fuck," Kara spits out between her teeth before wriggling one arm free to tangle it in dark hair to bring Lena's lips to hers.  
Lena bites her bottom lip as they pant against one another. Kara's body anticipates the pleasure and so anywhere Lena's skin makes contact with hers she feels like she's on fire. The blonde shivers moving fluidly in a vain attempt to starve off the tension in her body. Lena stares at the blonde and the pools of fire reflected in her eyes causes the brunette to moan.  
Lena moves lower to place kisses across the blonde's neck.

  
Kara can feel her desire for the brunette soaking through her underwear and she knows Lena can feel it too.  
" You're so wet for me," Lena whispers pulling away from Kara for a split second and staring at her with a look of yearning before crashing their lips back together.  
" Do something about it th.." Kara's taunt gets caught in her throat as Lena slides her underwear to the side and slides two finger inside of her easily with how wet she is.  
" You were saying?" Lena teases sliding in and out of the other woman while she presses kisses at her neck.

  
"Harder," Kara pleads softly but there is still a kind of authority dripping from her voice that has Lena applying more force diligently. Kara tangles her hands in dark locs as Lena's mouth becomes acquainted with her sensitive nipples.  
" Oh fuck," Kara gasps as Lena's flicks her warm tongue across her breasts, arching into the brunette's mouth.  
The way the blonde's body reacts to hers seems to turn her on more and more. She can feel her arousal slick between her thighs, the throbbing seeming to get worse with every gasp, groan and curse word that Kara whispers or shouts.

  
"Faster," Kara manages to command voice barely above a whisper.  
Lena can tell that she's close by the way the grip on her fingers gets even tighter, on the verge of fluttering. Strangely enough she feels herself getting closer to her orgasm as well.  
Kara as if sensing this moves one of her hands that was clawing at Lena's back to between the brunettes legs. Lena bites back a moan as Kara's hand slides against her sensitive clit.  
Kara moans as she can feel how wet Lena is and that combined with her impending orgasm is almost enough to send her over the edge. The thought of watching the womans face twist in ecstasy because of her becomes all the more delicious. She coats her fingers in the woman's slick arousal before sliding her fingers through.  
Lena's fingers inside of her still for a moment before picking back up their pace. Kara matches Lena's pace easily.

  
The room is filled with sounds of pleasure, gasps and whispered curses, the sound of the bedframe slamming into the wall, the sound of their wet centers being entered over and over.  
" I'm gonna cu-" Kara is cut off by Lena gasping " Me too."  
And they reach their climax at the same time both experiencing an extreme euphoria. The feeling is powerful and unlike anything they've felt before, it feels like time has slowed down til all they can hear is each other's heartbeats again. A warm feeling building in their chests and moving out towards the rest of their bodies. Its feels almost spiritual as their eyes shut and their faces wear the blissful masks of their orgasms.  
Lena who usually opts for giving her lovers multiple orgasms one after the other is surprised by her fatigue as she collapses into the blonde's chest tucking her face into the other womans neck.  
Kara sweeps her hair over her shoulder leaning down to place a soft kiss on her shoulder.

  
They lay for awhile catching their breaths riding the post climax high.  
Lena smiles lazily her eyes opening slowly. She looks up and the blonde and confusion becomes etched on her face.  
" Kara," Lena says eyes wide as she observes the blonde.  
" Yes," Kara says eyes fluttering open to stare back at the brunette. The look of confusion is returned to her as Kara watches her with wide eyes.  
" You're glowing," they both say at the same time.  
" What?" They both say in unison again.  
They look down at their skin holding up their arms to observe themselves and sure enough they are glowing.

  
Lena's glow is more translucent as her skin is pale and she glows resembling a full moon. Kara's glow is more yellow with an undertone of warmth like the sun's.  
" Holy fuck," Lena says turning her hands over and watching the blonde do the same thing.  
" Your eyes," Kara says voice uncharacteristically calm for the situation.  
" Huh?" Lena asks.  
" Your eyes, they're...." she points trying to gesture with her hands but not finding the words.  
Lena jumps up out the bed and runs into the bathroom to stare into the mirror. She stares at herself as the green in her eyes seems to smolder slightly alternating between a bright green with yellow undertones to its regular colour. It reminds her briefly of the flashback she had earlier. She hears Kara's footsteps coming towards her and watches away from the mirror as the woman comes up behind her.  
She doesn't know what she expects but it isn't the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist and the way her body immediately relaxes into the touch.

  
Kara herself doesn't know what exactly comes over her but something in her aches to bring comfort to the woman. She felt the tension rolling off of her from all the way in the other room.

Kara pulls Lena closely against her front with the hands around her waist, pushing down the feeling of bewilderment bubbling inside of her at their glowing forms in the mirror. As soon as she does this the brunette exhales and looks up into the mirror, when their eyes meet the flickering between the glowing yellow green and regular colour of her eyes is replaced solely by the glowing green. 

" Is this what happens everytime you sleep with someone? You both start glowing and then you shoot lasers from your eyes, " Kara teases with an eyebrow raised trying to get Lena to release more of the tension she's holding in her body although she's equal parts curious.  
" No," Lena responds, " Are you sure you're not the one doing this?" she asks confused but amused by the woman's attempt at humour knowing she was just as freaked out by their new appearance.

" Me doing this? Is your imagination always this wild Lena?"  
" Only when I'm walking around looking like a florescent bulb with neon green eyes,"  
" Fair enough,"  
" Maybe this is the venus biscuit, and we're hallucinating, that's it, it's the venus biscuit and we're both having a joint hallucination right now, that's..that's the only explanation" Lena rambles as she slides out of Kara's arms.  
" That..is a surprisingly good theory," Kara nods following her and Lena doesn't miss the relief that comes across her features altering them slightly.

  
" Or maybe Jack thought it would be funny to slip me drugs before the party in my drink or something... that wine did taste a little funny.. and this is all a hallucinaction, and you're not even real like you're so perfect and you smell so good and to think you would talk to me of all the people at this party was naive of me, I should've- " Lena's rambling is cut off by Kara grabbing her face and joining their lips together in a kiss. Kara pulls away before they can deepen the kiss.

  
" First off, I'm very real," Kara confirms thumb tracing over Lena's cheek, " Second of all, you need to calm down you're overthinking things, we both need to calm down a little," Kara finishes.  
Lena nods," You're right," she leans her forehead against the blonde's and she's a bit surprised at the comfort between them for being essentially strangers still. But it all feels like second nature, like they've done this very gesture many times before.  
" We calm down a little and then we find your friend Jack and get that water from the River of Styx," Kara nods.  
" Sounds like a plan," Lena says staring into blue eyes.

  
" Maybe all this standing around isnt going to help," Kara says walking over to Lena's bed and laying down a bit dizzy from looking into Lena's glowing eyes eyes.  
" Probably not," Lena shares her sentiment copying her actions and feeling extremely better as she lays down beside the blonde as if merely being near her is a catalyst for calm.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update

**Author's Note:**

> I already have 3 stories I'm neglecting but here I am posting a whole new one.


End file.
